Our Cabbage Patch World
by 4evrconfuzzled
Summary: Dan had been writing all his teenage life... he sees a beautiful sunshine and he writes a poem... he met Serena and of course he wrote about her... but... then, then he found himself writing about a brunette girl, Blair Waldorf, but he hated her right?
1. Chapter 1

Our Cabbage Patch World

Note: I can't believe I'm writing a BlairXDan fic. Dan totally bores me but then I've read some fic of them and why not? Right? It's cute.

________________________________________________________________________

_You've been writing your entire fuck*ng teenage life, maybe that's why people found you boring. You see a beautiful sunset and you write a poem about it, you here a song and a story forms itself in your mind. Then you've written about her… her long blonde hair and her tinkling laugh… your first love, but then… then you suddenly found yourself… writing a story about a certain girl with chocolate curls and a condescending smile… your first love's best friend. Though that was strange enough… you also absolutely hated her. _

You're Dan Humphrey… resident lonely boy as a certain gossip site nicknamed you. You're high school life turned from boring to dreamlike when you met Serena Van der Woodsen… who is she? You've got to be kidding me. It turned into hell when you're parents' marriage turned into spirals and you're sister wanted to be a damn designer… on top of that you're relationship with your dream girl went down the drain. Oh it already became that when you met Blair and Chuck (Chuck and Blair.)

Once upon a happy time you thought you would be going to Yale… surprise surprise… you're damn unlucky so you won't. But… if there's anything that sets you apart from others it was your determination for education and damn right that rhymed. So you're here now, in front of a professor in Yale… he's a famous writer, you worship the ground he walks in and you're asking him if there's a chance you could lighten the financial load.

"I don't know Daniel…" he starts and you wanted to correct him on your name. Daniel is a little bit old school.

Silence followed while he weighs your options. You look around nervously wondering if you could survive a year on NYU in the clutches of Blair Waldorf. His office was strictly professional a mahogany desk between you both, wooden black chairs. A big brown wooden closet full of books, a small painting on the wall behind him… it was some kind of boat floating on treacherous waves. You sigh and he smiles at you.

"Maybe… maybe you could write a piece that would make Yale value your potential. You are a good writer Daniel" Again you felt like correcting him but again… you let it go.

"A piece…" you repeat. "Yes… a story… fiction if you'd like…. "He answers. You feel your self relaxing… writing, you could do that and you would even if you couldn't. This is Yale after all.

"I—I guess I could do that…" you answer. "Good… good. I've read you're story on the paper Dan. You're awfully good writing about people."

"Thanks. So can you help me with ideas sir?" you ask because surely this story must be your best.

*****

Jenny must have rambled about her suicide plans to you and you couldn't have heard. The professor suggested you write about someone you know… a real person, flesh and blood. Someone complex and a little bit damaged but awfully intimidating… that always makes for a good read, he said. Of course that sounded familiar you've heard that earlier this year too… when Chuck Bass, your highness, threw you out his limo. What so good about them people anyway, you start to wonder.

Chuck Bass would have you killed if you tried it again with him, but seriously who else could be that damage? Serena had a rough family life but she was anything but intimidating, she was like a ray of sunshine. Nate's family was messed up too but that's all in the past now and Nate's never intimidating either… then… then who?

When you knew the answer you wanted to kick yourself. Don't you know better than to mess with the queen of the upper-east side bitches? Do you really want to Google revenge and click on her site?

But… it was her or Yale… so you knew you had to man up and face 95 pounds of girl evil hiding behind Chanel… You have to know what makes Blair Waldorf click.

And damn it she's going to make you pay for it.

******

You returned Serena's smile when she passed by you as she made her way on the aisle. It was the practice for graduation and you we're seating in there with the rest feeling restless and excited. Just another week and you'll have you're high school diploma.

"Serena's really beautiful. You must be kicking yourself Dan." Ray leaned in and joked. You smile back… though part of it was true… come on you never forget your first love.

"I'm already ready to shoot myself…" I answered back as he chuckled. Unfortunately, Blair Waldorf was taking the aisle when you spoke and she stopped right there and then, not caring about ruining the practice as she sneered down at you. "Oh, don't stress yourself Cabbage Patch; I'll do it for you but… Cedric might cry…" she said smiling sweetly and walking off again.

You followed her with your eyes. Why does she act like that? How can she smile so sweetly after she spat insults after insults at you? And seriously you find yourself wondering why exactly you care… it must be that damn story… Blair had became you're heroine and you wanted to know all you can about her.

The smug smile, the perfectly curled brown hair, the stylish clothes, the snarky remarks, and the person who stood for all that you hate about the Upper East Side… is that all there is to Blair Waldorf?

***********

Serena and Nate were both dragging you to a party before you knew about it. Of course, it would be Chuck Bass who threw it and of course every one would end up drunk. Nelly Yuki even threw up at a flower pot.

You sit with Nate and Serena as they laugh and cheered as people made idiots of themselves. You found yourself looking for her… Blair. You don't see her and that really didn't bother you, every things a little bit lighter when Queen Blair isn't there to make a fool of you. Chuck was in his own heaven, a heaven only Chuck Bass could be content with. Girls after girls he jumped but if you watch him closely… he was looking for her too…..

You finally had enough of the noise and you stood up to leave waving at Nate and Serena.

"Come on, Dan. Don't leave yet. This is boring enough with out Blair and now you have to leave too…" Serena said, still not drunk, via her not anymore into booze policy.

"Ye—ah, Da..niel… me--, duun't leaaave…" Nate slurred via his so into booze policy.

"Really… you two, contrary to popular belief I have a life." You say. Serena and Nate laughed and waved you off. "Fine, fine party pooper…"

The sudden silence unnerved you as you closed the door suite door behind you, you exit 'the palace' and shivered in the cold… it was nearing summer but the cold was not into giving way.

"Humphrey…" you turn. It was Blair, sitting on the steps looking up at you her eyes red. It was the perfect vulnerability you imagined every heroine of a story should have and for a moment you actually felt bad for her… then of course you remember that she's Blair Waldorf and you're being silly.

"Waldorf…" you acknowledge her, being a total coward and walking off. You didn't hear her come up behind you, but when she kicked you on your shins you knew. You turned immediately. "What the---?"

She looked about to cry again as she aimed another kick at you. "Waldorf!" you managed to say as you jumped out of the way. She grabbed your coat and leaned into you. You can't believe it… can't believe that Blair would voluntarily touch you. You stood there as she leaned in closer, her forehead on your chest as she cried. You realized that she was drunk hence the kicking psycho madness but you had no idea why she was crying, and again you wanted to know why… because you had to know everything about her.

"Humphrediot—I—I want to do something reckless… for the end of my high school days… -- youuu… shuuuuld… h—help me… I co—command youuu…" she started looking up at me all doe eyed and child like.

"Wha--?"

"I want to go to Bro-broooklyn!!! I want to walk into a street full of gangsters… I want to watch your dad's corny co—concert's… ta—take me!" she ordered again.

"Wha—t…?"

____________________________________________________________________________________

I know… I know Chuck and Blair's the big deal… I'm a fan of CB too but it is kind of interesting Dan falling for the girl he absolutely loathes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: GG characters are not mine they belong to the CW or _Cecily_ von Ziegesar

Chapter 2: Nate and Blair= Fail (nothing to do with the story, just hate this ship)

Note: totally shifting to the first person point of view… I always slip haha.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"**How can anybody describe Miss perfect Blair Waldorf, The queen of Manhattan social elite? The girl you'd hide under a table whenever you see approach? The person who sneers at you in your worst nightmares? Somehow a few years ago… I would have answered a fuck*ng yes to all of them! But then… that summer, I saw her cry about a love that somehow always manages to evade her grasp… to smile about something other than ruining another's life… to be a friend… to be just another person and not an embodiment of evil!"**

**-"Our Cabbage Patch World" Daniel Humphrey.**

**********

I could have sworn that this was not Blair Waldorf, this girl sleeping on my bed of foot ball patterns. The sneer was gone replaced by a peaceful smile, the harsh comments replaced by snippets of "Dorota… Dorota…"

I looked back at Jenny standing in her room looking at me with a "what the fuck… that's Blair!" expression that she had been sporting ever since I entered the house with Blair on my back. Seriously Jenny, I thought you're over with the whole High school social hierarchy.

"My pillowww…" I turned back to Blair as she continued to act totally opposite of herself. She grabbed on my pillow and curled up with it in her arms looking more like a child than a Manhattan princess. I couldn't help but smile a little… Blair Waldorf the one who can make you pee in your pants curling up like a puppy. Then I remembered the physical abuse I suffered trying to get her in here. Seriously, she's an abuser.

"_Humphrey! Don't leave me!" _

_It's a well-known fact in Constance that who ever disobeys your highness Blair Waldorf would be socially non-existent… but since I am at that already I ignored Blair's whining- Nate's already wagging his mouth at you Waldorf go pester him instead! Oh not only is she Medusa's incarnation… she's a leech too. She suddenly grabbed on my arm and wouldn't fuck*ng let go. "Didn't you here me Humphreyyyy… I told you that I wa—want to go to Brrooklynnn…" she repeated. I looked down at her flushed face and her child like pout. "Let go, Waldorf! I don't have time to act immature with you." I retorted trying to shake her off. Seriously, people are looking at us as they passed by, two people acting like idiots at 1 in the morning, and what the fuck is up with Blair- Serena would go rushing here if she calls her, Nate would ride by in a white horse if he could get on one considering how drunk he is, even Chuck Bass would drop his girls if she really needed him._

"_Judgmental much… waz up… mishing Cedriiic…?" she shrilled pushing me out of the Palace's gate. "Irritating much?" I answered and she grinned drunkenly. Call me a douche bag but… if this is the only time that Blair Waldorf would be vulnerable enough for me to write a messed up story about her then… sorry but I'm going to take advantage now… thank you. _

_So the two of us walked or maybe… the right word is I walked and she dragged behind. She complains about everything! About what I was wearing "stupid cater waiter outfit" to the people walking by "stupid whores…" then when we I tried to get her into a cab "eww… it smells like dang inside… do you really expect me to ride in a lowly cab…" I pushed her inside unceremoniously because seriously this is getting old fast. So we sat there as she continued insulting the cab and the cab driver looked daggers at us from the front mirror. I seriously started to consider throwing her out and letting her rot but then she leaned into me, looked up at me with eyes so glazed over I thought she was losing it. "Humphrey… why do you love Serena?" she suddenly asked. I stared at her for a while because from close-up Blair Waldorf was extremely beautiful, not the "Serena" beautiful where all you could think is drop dead gorgeous… Blair's beauty was like the ones in fairytales of princesses… classic and elegant. _

"_uh…?" I muttered… why? Can't I just love her?_

"_I thought—you—somehowww had a br—brain…" she slurred again._

"_Well… because Serena… Serena… she doesn't judge people… when Serena meets you… you're a clean slate and she tries hard to like you" I reasoned smiling slightly, remembering the girl who got away._

_She smiled too… and for the first time, I truly liked her…. "yeah… S… S understands…" she said. _

_Silence._

"_Do you think… I—I—could be like that?" she asked again turning her eyes away and looking out the window. The way she said it… she feels like she couldn't. I sighed… this bit of Blair I've only seen when she broke down about her mother… her insecurities always find a way to blow up in her face._

"_Honestly… I don't know… Waldorf…" I answered wondering what synonym of idiot she'll throw my way. Her head fell on my shoulder and her breath evened… oh nice manners princess fall asleep while I talk…_

"_Chu…ck… why?..." _

_I sighed as a tear coursed her porcelain face… Yes, Chuck why exactly?_

Thud! Damn who pushed me?

I opened my eyes and I was lying on the floor, from the head ache I was feeling I knew my head hit the floor hard. I looked up as I pushed myself into a seating position. Blair was kneeling on the bed looking at me scandalized. I must have fallen asleep with my head on the edge of the bed.

"Damn, Blair!" I muttered failing to duck as she hurled a pillow at me. It got me full in the face.

"This is my house Waldorf stop abusing me!" I said again. "Look—you forced me to bring you here… can't you rem--" she raised her right hand to silence me. She stared at me. She nodded to herself. "Right—temporary madness… seriously, Brooklyn? I must have been really drunk." She muttered more to herself. She brought her hand to her temples… "god… my head effing hurts" she muttered again.

"Well, it's your fault and my head hurts too so don't complain!" I said. She glared at me. "Can't anybody talk to herself in peace here?" she said getting off the bed. She walked over and pushed my forehead slightly. "Thanks on not perving on me Humphrey" she said. I rolled my eyes at that "Like I would. I'm not Chuck…" I muttered. WRONG. Her face fell and she looked away, suddenly hugging herself like his name was some physical blow to her.

I looked away too, this Blair who constantly shifts to sarcastic and vulnerable… I don't know how to act towards. It was my principle to loathe her because she's a self-absorbed egoist but… it doesn't seem right to hurt her when she's probably on the edge.

She crossed the room "Ohhh… Cedric!" she exclaimed taking my cabbage patch kid from the book shelves where it was stuck between "Digital Fortress" and "Kama Sutra". I literally sighed relief when she didn't notice the latter one. "Shame on you Daniel! Cedric's so filthy!" She said really repulsed. She marched out of my room with Cedric in hand and I followed her really afraid for Cedric's fate. She opened the bathroom door like this was her house and like she's been here a million times before, went over to the sink and started to—she started to wash Cedric… is she still drunk? I mean seriously can she wash anything besides her hands?

I stood in the bathroom door transfixed. Blair—Blair looked so normal, smiling slightly to herself and muttering "you're so dirty" to Cedric. I caught myself smiling as I saw my reflection in the mirror but it was amusing… really. She scrubbed the doll furiously and yeah… this is the only time Blair Waldorf has washed something she looked overly exaggerated. She raised Cedric after sometime like it was a trophy. "Hah… now you're clean…" she smiled at me and somehow I couldn't help but grin back. "Here Humphrey" she threw Cedric at my face again, still wet and I stood there surprised and displaying a clumsy attempt at a catch preventing Cedric from falling to the floor. Idiot Dan believing that Blair Waldorf would ever act nice to you. "Cedric could have been hurt" I blabbered before I had even thought about it. She smirked passing me by "That sounded pathetic even to you right?" she said. I opened the faucet and just splattered water towards her. She turned back to me… looking like she couldn't believe I'll do that.

"You are so childish Humphrey" she said as she started to cup water and splatter it at me.

It was really silly… gossip girl would have a heart attack if she sees her Queen Bee playing with lowly lonely- yes that rhymed again- boy. It was the first time that I really saw Blair as a person… saw a glimpse of her that wasn't a part of what I created about her in my mind. Blair Waldorf does laugh about something not because she got something out of it but simply because she enjoyed it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tnx for reading and please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Darena gets old fast (Again not even in connection with the chapter. I like Serena but Dan just judges her like 24/7)

Disclaimer: I don't own GG characters if I did hmm…

Tnx for the comments guys

___________________________________________________________________________________

"**Why did I love Serena and why did I hate Blair? Sometimes that question was easy enough to answer in a second: Serena's an angel and Blair's a minion of hell. But when Blair Waldorf looks at you like she was drowning all you could really do is give her your hand at times like that Serena's still an angel but Waldorf doesn't look like a minion of hell… she looks like an angel too… an angel desperately looking for a heaven that she'll fit into."**

**-"Our Cabbage Patch World" Daniel Humphrey.**

***********************************************************

"Look who's missing from the graduation invitations"

I turned and Serena was grinning at me. Nate was smiling too. They both walked over greeting Vanessa I have no idea why she's here though, carrying her video cam and recording every moment of my horrified state as I read the letter of apology… they even wrote 'Don' down… I exists people!

"Yeah… yeah it's me I suck and all" I muttered under my breath as Serena patted my shoulder almost on the verge of hysterical laughter while Nate was at that already. "Ah yeah… come over to my graduation party" he said nodding at Vanessa. She flushed. Get over him Vanessa he dumped you for the queen of all that is evil. "Oh V! Come on take a shot at me" Serena shrilled like a child grabbing Nate's arm with one hand and Vanessa's with the other. Nate and her grinned at the camera. "Woohoh Vacation!" Serena offered waving like a kid. "Finally" Nate joined in laughing.

"Kids…" I turned it was her.

Blair was looking at her two friends with an amused skepticism that only Blair Waldorf can muster. She was already in her green toga and looking every bit the polished girl that she was. I stared at her my mind flashing back to the casual Blair who plopped down on our living room sofa her hair still wet from the water fight, kicking her shoes off her feet. It was the side of Blair that she desperately tried to keep hidden. I frowned unconsciously. The princess stuck on her tower of pretensions.

"Not a surprise that you got left out Humphrey. The thing that surprised me is that they actually remembered." She said smiling like she said the sweetest compliment to me. I grinned back sarcastically. "Right, right you might even be the reason of this little 'mishap'" I answered. Her smile got wider "Like I'll waste my time on you…" she started to walk over to Serena and Nate then stopped and turned back "oh… uhmm… thank you… for yesterday Humphrey." She muttered uncomfortably. "Wow. That's new, Waldorf got a conscience now" I answered still kind of not believing that she'll even bring up the subject. "Judgmental prick" she said walking off.

***************************************************

It's been a week into vacation when I found myself at the park staring at Blair Waldorf again. I'm ashamed to admit but I've been reading the gossip girl post since summer begun mostly because Jenny's been talking non-stop about it. Blair was feeding bits of bread to the ducks in the pond as she sunk down to her feet gazing at the water like she was in her own 'lala' land. She looked out of it and confused not a Blair Waldorf trait but… I can't really be surprised:

**Chuck Bass off traipsing into Europe watch out girls!**

**Nate Archibald dumped by Queen Bee, Queen Bee dumped by Chuck Bass. How messed up Blair.**

**Blair Waldorf and NYU, who could have guessed**?

It was like people thrive on her unhappiness. Blair had this perfect vision, Serena had always told me… but right now her perfect dream had been flushed down the toilet and all she's left with is the remnants off those lost dream. Even minions of evil can act lost sometimes.

"I'll give you a bite" I said still wondering why I even walked over and talked to her. Right… because I'm writing a damn story about her messed-up life. She looked up at me looking like I had just woken her up from a dream, just unconsciously taking a bite from the hotdog bun I had lowered down for her. She chewed for awhile looking back to the ducks in the water. Then her eye brows rose. She swallowed. "What the f-ck! Humphrey… did I just eat that dirty thing?" she shrilled dropping the bread into the water and standing up looking at me like it was my fault.

"Hey—I didn't force you to!" I defended. She turned back to the ducks "oh thanks Humphrey look what you made me do" she complained again pointing at the sinking bread. Seriously, Blair just lost my pity the moment she opened her mouth. She yawned suddenly her hand covering her mouth in perfect manner. "Want to grab a coffee?" I asked again. WRONG Dan… don't talk to her just get the hell out of there. She turned to me "god Cabbage patch don't you have any friends just coming up to me and acting desperate" she muttered passing by me. "Desperate. You're the one feeding the ducks at 7 in the morning." I called out after her. "Can't you stop whining? I thought we would get coffee." She answered not even turning to look at me or even slowing her pace.

*************************************

We sat by the window at Starbucks and I watched her sip on her coffee absentmindedly as she gazed at oblivion. Am I so boring?

"That book's damning different- world lovers" she suddenly said nodding at the book that I had grabbed out of my bag to read. "Why?" I asked curious. What's wrong with 'A Walk to Remember' now Blair? She smirked. "Nicholas Sparks is at his best. Killing main characters off; see Landon the popular kid loved Jamie the loser… oh now I get why you're reading it, feels familiar?" she said staring at me amused. I sipped on my coffee and frowned at her. "Yeah… it does. You can laugh about it if you want…" I answered. She looked away "I would if I'm not too busy worrying about other things… well back to what I was saying… it was like they we're punished for loving each other. She died." I gagged on my coffee I hated spoilers "Damn it Blair!" she laughed "ooohhh… sorry" she said not looking sorry at all.

She looked away again and I continued looking at her from the book that I pretended to read. "So Chuck he---" I started. Her eyes flashed, and for a moment I knew exactly how it hurts. "Yes… he's gone and frankly… I just want to get over it and move on." She said looking up and trying for a weak smile. I just pitied her more and how absurd that is for me to pity a girl who might probably have been laughing when Serena and I broke up. "I—don't know what to--" "Drop it Humphrey. Just tell me how miserable you are and I'll feel better." She smiled fully now and I couldn't help but groan. "Well… I was going to buy a cake for dad this morning it's his birthday--" she rolled her eyes "and I care about that because?" she interrupted. "Wait for it will you! Then this big guy running from a police just collided with me sending my cake to the street as a car drove by, its mirror hitting my cake. The damn guy younger than me already have a freaking car and he bellowed about how my cake made his damn mirror dirty and---" she started to laugh "you're turning livid red Humphrey… and how predictable that such an unlucky thing would happen to you." She laughed at me and I felt myself laughing too. I never thought that making Blair Waldorf happy can make me feel so… so lighthearted… accomplished even. She's unbelievably pretty especially now that she's laughing like she just lightens up. I wonder why I haven't noticed that way before, oh right because she was evil's reincarnation then and I could hardly care about her laugh.

"Dan…" she said. That stopped my laughter. Dan? She called me Dan, it was so weird. "Yeah?" I asked waiting for the jibe.

"Tell your Dad Happy Birthday for me" she smiled. I stared at her "Really--?" I asked.

"What, you want a gift?" she said raising her eyebrows.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Tnx for reading! Please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Breakfast at Tiffany's

Tnx for reading and please comment

________________________________________________________

"**Blair liked watching a movie over and over again because she liked knowing how things would turn out; Nate said… but somehow, I think Blair Waldorf likes watching films over and over again because in those movies love comes true…"**

'**Our Cabbage Patch World'- Daniel Humphrey.**

*******************

Three weeks into the first month of summer, Blair Waldorf called me. You couldn't believe how long I stared at my phone just letting it ring. I couldn't be more surprised… but somehow those two months of summer were filled of her calls and her voice and somehow even her laughter.

"Cabbage Patch"

"uh?" I muttered, she sang the damn insult like a song.

"Come over." She simply said, like she's been ordering me all her life.

"Wha—why?" I blurted out, not sure if I should be annoyed or confused because I am not a dog and Blair had never invited me anywhere, ever.

That was the first call of our summer's dream.

I came over and she smirked at me as I entered her room "Ms. Blair, Mr. Dan is here." She lay on the carpet leaning on her bed; she patted her side "Come watch a movie with me…" "Somehow, I get the feeling that you're friendless right now" I remarked, she shrugged. "S is somewhere traipsing after dear daddy, if I ask Nate that would be way too uncomfortable and Penelope and Nicole would be so tiring… so I'm content with dear old cabbage patch" she smiled and turned on the player. 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' I wanted to roll my eyes. Of course.

"And… I don't have a choice right." "You are so intelligent Humphrey."

I groaned "yeah right."

The second time, I called her:

"Uhh—Waldorf… dad just decided to cook pasta all of a sudden and since you invited me before… why don't you come over…"

"You trying to poison me Humphrey?" she said with an amused tone.

"Urghh… just come over if you want or don't come if you don't want to. I don't like games." I said. I heard her laugh. It's weird how I find her laughter nice.

"I'll be there…"

I opened the door to her smirk once again, she handed me a bottle of white wine, her curls bouncing behind her as she passed me. She was of course dressed for a five-star restaurant, a black silk dress with a white lace. Dad almost sputtered his hello when she greeted him. Serena's one thing but Blair's a whole other upper-east side level. Jenny smiled at me and I knew the endless teasing that would be coming. We all sat down on our lowly table, Dad trying hard to act like a professional chef. Blair ate the food without complaint, smiled at dad and thanked him, smirked at me and offered Jenny some wine. "Underage Blair and come to think of it you are too." I said.

"Oh Dan… oh sorry Jenny… but Dan I'm 18 already" she answered putting on a show for Dad. Nice try Blair but Jenny and me have maimed your image in his mind already. Dad smiled at her like she was an angel or something. Oh right a Blair Waldorf specialty: manipulating people.

The third call, she beat me to the phone:

"Hi Humphrey"

"Oh hey Blair… I was just going to call you..."

Silence… "Blair?"

"Oh yeah… yeah. Cabbage Patch, come with me to the book store." She suggested. I smiled unconsciously. Is that Jenny video taping me with her cell phone? I glared at her.

"Yeah. I—I'll pick you up…" I muttered. "Please Humphrey, don't suggest such a thing when you don't have a car…"

So, the both of us walked into a bookstore at 9 a.m. trying to smuggle in coffee and bagels, smirking at each other. Blair picked 'Jane Eyre' and showed it to me "C-L-A-S-S-I-C" she muttered. I rolled my eyes and showed her 'Chasing the dime' "this is much better than classics… mystery books." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Uh… I should have known with you're digital fortress but I kept on expecting you to pick out a sequel to Kama Sutra or something" she grinned because I am sure that I turned red and here I was thinking she didn't see that.

The fourth call was me, and we jogged around the park and fed the ducks. The fifth was her and we trooped into her room again watching another Audrey Hepburn movie. The sixth, me again and we hanged around our house playing scrabble with Jenny, Blair called me a nerd and a dork on that one. The seventh was her again and we sat on a café drinking and reading the books that we bought from the book store. She kept throwing pieces of bagel at me. The eight was me and it was a Lincoln Hawk return concert… again and Blair sat with Lily looking so out of place and bewildered, Lily was reviving her teen age angst, scandalizing Blair. I laughed non-stop at the faces that she was making. The ninth was her again and it was at an opera house, we sat apart even though we came together because "I am not thick-skinned enough to be seen by all of Manhattan with a Humphrey." I accompanied her home and we got out of the taxi a block from her place so that we could walk. She quoted some lines on the play that she liked and insulted some acting that for her was miniscule. She mused on how my only formal outfit makes me look like a cater waiter and how Dad and Lily looked ready to fall asleep by the middle of the performance. All I could really think was how pale and silky her skin was and how brown her eyes were. She looked like Snow White that night her pale skin contrasting with her dark red lipstick. We said good bye and I continued to think how different she was from Serena and I wondered why I can't seem to think that Serena's still much better.

The tenth was Serena, I sputtered on the phone as I talked to her. She was crying.

"He was horrible Dannn…." She sniffed out. "Where are you right now?" I asked worried. "On my way to your place, Dan… I don't want to *sniff* go home…" she said again. I sighed. "Come over quick Serena, I'll wait for you."

She arrived with her make-up a mess. Her beautiful blond hair tangled, looking like she had just woken up from a bad dream. She hugged me and I held her in my arms, hurting for the girl I once loved. Blair came a half-hour later looking so worried. "S…" she said as soon as she saw Serena sitting on our couch. She leaned on the floor before her and Serena clung to her crying. I stood to one side wondering how any father could not want someone like Serena. As I stared at them I remembered "aren't you supposed to be on an interview with some kind of socialite club…" I said and Blair glared at me "Shut up Humphrey." She muttered. "Oh no Blair…" Serena said. "Can it S. It's just a club…" she answered dismissively patting Serena's knee.

Blair stood up and went over to me when Serena was asleep. She gave a half-hearted smile. "Douche bag…" I muttered and she laughed "more so than you right."

"I'll get some clothes for Serena at your room okay?" she said walking off and smiling at me from her shoulders. "Why my clothes?" I asked. "Jenny's are too small…" she answered.

I watched her walk off not knowing that at that moment, I would suddenly lose whatever we had.

**************

I stared at my phone, wondering why Blair hadn't called and why I hadn't called her… but deep down I knew… still deep down I hoped that it wasn't true… that somehow she hadn't seen or she wouldn't mind.

"_I called Nate. Were going…" Blair suddenly said coming out of my room, looking upset. "Why? You can both stay…" I muttered confused._

_She stared at me and I couldn't continue anymore. It was that look again, that look from before when Blair considers Humphrey a synonym of shit. She tapped Serena and she groaned "No… Blair-bear I want to sleep…" Blair sighed. I tried a laugh "She must still be out of it Blair-bear" I said. She glared at me "Don't you even try to ever say my name again Humphrey…"_

"_Hey… what's wrong with you?" I protested getting irritated. _

_She smiled bitterly, "Poor people… are leeches…I should have known…" _

"_What the---" I was pissed now, what's up with her mood swings!_

"_Blair…" Nate was standing at the door way with all his Archibald grace. He strutted down to her smiling "What's wrong with Serena…" he asked. She tried to smile at him as he shot her his lovey-dovey look. I wanted to puke. "Wasted…" she simply said._

_Blair marched out the door with out even looking at me. Serena at Nate's back. He nodded at me. _

_I stood there wondering why Blair was such a prick… then… then I knew. _

_I entered my room, knowing that my story would be in my bed and knowing that I lost Blair Waldorf and her smile forever._

"_Blair Waldorf… is the person everyone pretends to love but everyone actually hated. She scares the shit out of you with her smirk and her conniving ways. She wears her head band like a crown in her damn social hierarchy because for once she wasn't behind Serena her best friend---"_

_I couldn't read any longer because I wanted to throw up… they were all right I was a judgmental douche bag. _

I judged her before I knew her… my story was shit from the very beginning and I don't deserve Yale, and now… I don't even deserve Blair.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Tnx for reading! Please comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A summer kind of not wonderful.

Note: It's a pun on the season two pilot. Haha. Thanks for the comments it inspires me to update. So please comment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"**They say that there's a thin line between love and hate; and somehow that couple of months I found myself on the brink of that line teetering closely to the other side. If Blair pushed me I would have stumbled head on to love… but, I scarred her, the lonely boy from Brooklyn played with the Queen B's trust… Somehow that solidified the line between us in her eyes…"**

**-'Our Cabbage Patch World' Daniel Humphrey.**

*******************

I stared at Dorota's eyes willing her to tell the truth but she repeated what she had already said "Miss Blair not here." I opened my mouth but no word came out. Where the hell is Blair Waldorf, I've been camping for days trying to catch her but I haven't even seen her shadow.

"Where is she then?" I said suddenly realizing how desperate I sound.

"Dorota, where the hell is Blair and when is she coming back?" Dorota and I turned to the elevator as blonde hair emerged from it. Serena looked annoyed and of course… perfect.

"Oh Dan!" Serena let out finally noticing me. I nodded at her and then turned to Dorota for her answer. She stared at both of us and I wondered if Blair warned her not to tell. She stared at Serena and I could almost see the wheels turning in her mind: Miss Serena, miss Blair's bestfriend…

She sighed heavily "With--father in France…" she breathed out looking defeated. "France?!" I repeated pissed. What the heck Blair? Serena sighed not looking surprised at all. "So that's why Nate went to France yesterday too… seriously Nate found out before I did…" she said, she whipped out her phone.

"Blair, fine I'm leaving you another f*cking voice mail, this must be the hundredth. Listen, you're in France I know, and it wasn't Dorota who blabbed… yeah right like I could deny it… but still… Blair you'll be at the Hamptons soon right?" I looked over to Dorota who looked crest fallen… she was staring at the floor so hard she could have melted it. Serena glanced at me weirdly "Why the heck are you here Dan?" she said.

I stared at her… why because I'm dying to just see her Serena… because Blair f*cking Waldorf won't let me sleep at night!

"Uhh—Jenny wanted to tell Blair something…" Good going Daniel bring Jenny into this… awesome brother.

I thought that after High School I won't have to deal with Manhattan's elite and their angst ever again… but suddenly I found out that I'll be breaking my way into the white party again spending the rest of my summer at the Hamptons trying to squeeze myself into their narrow world just waiting for Blair Waldorf to kick the living shit out of me.

*******************************

Eric dropped down next to me on the pools edge. I smiled at him and then looked around. The sheer whiteness was blinding me, the ornaments, the tent the swimsuits and the dresses. If they decided to call this thing the black party it would beat a damn funeral.

"Enjoying your self?" Eric asked, he was black haired today and sometimes I wonder why he had to change hair colors every damn event. I shrugged "Not really comfortable in the world of the rich and famous" I answered, waving at Serena as she slid to the pool and swam to us. She perched her elbows on the pool's edge and her chin on her hands. "Then why are you here?" Eric continued. "Yeah Dan why?" Serena repeated. I sighed, I hope it could all be so simple 'I'm here because I want to see Waldorf' but I'll be insane to say that, the whole upper -east side would punish me for even thinking of it. It was strike one with Serena but liking Blair Waldorf would be delusional. It was like what Blair said about 'A walk to remember'… they would damn me for even considering myself worthy.

They stared at me with identical Van der Woodsen frowns when Nate Archibald suddenly interrupted, grinning like a little school boy. "Hey Guys!" he greeted smiling widely. Serena and Eric both looked up and I sighed because I got out of the stupid question. "Don't talk to me traitor." Serena said feigning annoyance. Nate got confused by that… but that wasn't a surprise Nate's always confused. "Huh?" he asked. Serena glared at him "You knew Blair was in France but you didn't tell me!" she wailed. "Eleanor kind of slipped with mom and you know… I missed Blair and all." He offered. Serena shook her magnificent locks "Yeah right. Go traipsing in France while I worry my butt off for Blair." She said and I wanted to second her, to third her… "So where is Blair?" I asked. Nate looked at me "D-an… you're here? And how weird it is that you're the one who would ask for her first." He said grinning.

Tell me about it Archibald…

"So?" Serena pressed on. Nate sighed and took a seat next to Eric. "Don't—tell me… she's still in… France!" she wailed suddenly realizing how possible that could be. Nate laughed a little "oh… no no… I got her here… but she was practically dragging her feet." He said. I wanted to shake him 'then where the hell is SHE?' I wanted to yell. Serena voiced it out "Then… where on earth is Blair Cornelia Waldorf?"

"With… him." Nate answered looking away. "Chu..ck?" Serena asked.

"Yeah… when we arrived, she went looking for him immediately." Nate said in a very sad voice. I almost pitied him… almost… he did dump Vanessa. He trailed his hand on his blonde fresh-off-the-parlor hair. I stood up. "I-I uh… need to uh—uh use the bathroom…" I lied… totally lame. Serena looked up and offered a smile as I walked out of there. If I have to look at Nate's love-sick face again I'm totally going to throw up.

I entered the house and the mere spaciousness of it gave me a head ache. I'm just getting used to pent houses and then suddenly this… It seems like I got in via the kitchen door and the gleaming tiles and marbles welcomed my lowly Humphrey soul. I walked into the living room, where several people were drinking martinis and lounging on the couch. I turned right getting lost already. I walked into a long corridor and then finally there was a room that looked remotely the size of a C.R. I opened it… "Damn…" What is this place a f*cking labyrinth? It was a closet for cleaning utensils.

I closed the door, annoyed all the more.

"So… you're a janitor now?"

I turned, there was Blair Waldorf clad in a white sundress and holding a straw hat in her fragile hands. She was sitting on a stair way that I hadn't noticed when I passed. Her fingers locked with her curls as she pulled at them. I stared at her, fighting the damn urge to entwine my fingers with those chocolate strands.

Her eyes were puffy and red… damn Blair why did you have to look for him just so that he could hurt you.

I leaned on the door. "What's wrong?" like I didn't know. "Hmmm… I can think of a lot of things that's wrong, you being here is one" she said sarcastically. "I-uh… why aren't you beating me with a broom already… why is my dignity still intact?" I asked because seriously I expected a comprehensive maiming of my reputation. She tugged on her hair again. Sighing, she smiled bitterly at me.

"Dan… it was my mistake to trust you. I know that… I was the one who called first… who needed you first. So… it's my fault that I was vulnerable enough that you could have gotten past." She stood up and suddenly, this felt more like a good bye than a welcome back, suddenly I had to urge to take her hand and never let go. "Wald-orf…" I tried.

She shook her head. "Nate… Chuck… you… Serena. Am I so easy to lie to? Does it please you?" she said. I couldn't answer because then I knew… I was the last straw… finally her walls broke down and she's left vulnerable. No… Blair it does not please me… it did not please Serena or Nate… I don't really know with Chuck though…

"I…I'm sorry…" I said.

She sighed. "If those two months never happened and I started to get bitchy with Serena again, who would you think started it?" "I.." "Honestly Dan… who?"

I sighed too, I didn't want to answer this. 'I no longer think of you that way. I don't want to say it and then see your expression. You're no longer that girl who I'd give anything to avoid… you're the girl who smiles about bagels, who stares love-struck at movies, who makes fun of fictional characters who had no choice but to be what they are. You're the girl whose laughter lights up my day… yes… that sounded so deep but it's all simple… I've fallen for you.'

I wanted to say those words but I couldn't because I could almost hear the world laughing. Cabbage Patch from Brooklyn falling in love with Blair Waldorf of the upper-east side, the boy who swears about her name every other day suddenly can't walk into a room without looking for her.

How ironic and petty.

"Tell me…" she pressed on.

"You…"

"See… I know everything… just not the things that I really wanted to know. _Adieu_ Cabbage Patch." She said turning her back at me and walking off to face her world desperately trying to build her walls up around her.

_I knew that some day I'll somehow forget about this last summer of high school but until then, I'll be aching for every smile and laughter that Blair Waldorf lost._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the comments and please please comment.

Next up: NYU


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Blair Book Project

Note: again this is a pun of a pun (Episode 9). Again, I'm shifting to the third person point of view just for this chapter since this is kind of an introduction to College.

So hope you read and bear with me, comments are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing!

________________________________________________________

"**Behind book covers are tales of everything: of life, fantasy, adventure, fear and love. You open a book and monsters jump at you, Sherlock Holmes scrutinizes, wizards do magic. Somehow I happen to see a princess in her tall tower waiting for a prince or a knight… but I continued reading on hoping that someday she'll notice the pauper just standing nearby."**

**-'Our Cabbage Patch World' Daniel Humphrey.**

****************************

Somehow, you've survived. The tests, the bitches, and the heartbreaking blonde girls they're all behind you now. Somehow, all you could do is look forward, to the place where lonely boy doesn't exist, only Dan Humphrey, just Dan. High school is now a memory of a dream or a nightmare. College, New York University, is the present.

"Dan!"

You hear you're name uttered by a familiar voice after a series of awkward voices saying it. You turn, your smile reappearing after the horrors of the getting to know stage. You see black dreadlocks, a scarf and a huge casual smile. Vanessa. How that simple smile reassured you.

She walks over; finally you're on the same school. Free from upper-east side hierarchy, just students. She gushes about the welcoming ceremony, you shrug. Being Serena's boyfriend for a year made you wary of grandeur. She rolled her eyes, "judgmental prick." You stared at her for a moment stuck into a half-smile as memories of those same words came back uttered by a completely different voice. You wanted to smile… you wanted to turn away and pull out your hair… that was a happy memory but now that sarcastic voice is gone. You settle for turning away and she looked on confused. Somehow even though she had best fried written all over her face, you can't tell her. You can't even tell yourself.

Being in love with Blair… is so much different from loving Serena, Serena was like a shining goddess in your eyes, perfect. Blair… Blair, you still think that she's sometimes a bitch, still disapproves of her hobby of torturing others, still slightly averse to her, but those things didn't even matter… Blair was imperfect, yet it was love that you felt. The thought of loving her still makes you laugh, Blair… but you hated Blair for all those times that you've known her.

You look around for the nth time, like all those hundred other times: You didn't see her, but it was the freshman welcoming ceremony, she should be here.

Vanessa tugged at you, she wanted to tour around, you wanted to pull away… just one more minute, just a little more time… she'll appear. You ended up bending to your best friends will, because that's how your friendship actually works, so you toured with her. The dormitories, the buildings… the whole campus; of course you lingered a little longer in the library feeling the excitement for real this time. It was like the Humphrey heaven in there and for a second you imagined that one of those books was written by you. You smile, then you frown… after what happened… could you even pick up a pen.

The first two months were a whirlwind of adjustments, papers, baby thesis, reaction papers, discussions, boring discussions, coffee, an alarming decrease of sleeping time and brunettes- brunettes that somehow all turned to Blair Waldorf in your eyes, again you wanted to laugh, she'll kick you in the shins again "because not everybody can be Blair Waldorf." And how dare you to compare her to such insects. A smile appears because you realize that somehow, you actually knew her.

Two months spent slaving over readings and equations and infatuation on the girl that you wanted to not love. Two months with out even seeing her shadow, but she's supposed to be in this damn school. Two months in which you thought you could move on.

But… of course on the third month just like always there she was.

How laughable, you could have almost missed her, continue living in your uncomplicated world. Her position almost screamed "I'm hiding!" but somehow because it had become your habit to look for her; you hadn't missed the girl on the last row of book shelves, sitting on a stepping stool in the farthest corner.

You stared for awhile wondering if again, you had created her face on another brunette but no matter how many times you shake your head. The unmistakable elite pose was still there, it was really Blair. Your head dove into immediate battle: to come closer or to hide… but because you're you… you could improvise… you've always considered yourself smart. You walked the aisle of the book shelf beside hers, walked until you were parallel to her, dragged a stepping stool, sat on it, pulled out a book… and you're so not lonely Boy anymore if gossip girl had seen you, you would be "peeping tom". You stared at her, suddenly realizing how you've been wishing so much for that face, for that chocolate curls and hazel eyes. You also felt like a pervert but that's beside the point. You couldn't fight the smile when you noticed that she was wearing glasses, you wanted to kick yourself for thinking it cute.

The next day you were there again peeking at her as she read a book in murmurs. She was cursing here and there when she lost her line of thought. How Blair Waldorf to always want things to be perfect. The third day you got there a few minutes before her, you smile marveling at a victory for a challenge that only you were aware about. She arrived pulling "Pride and Prejudice" out of the bookshelves, she tugged on her bag and again you grinned… she was smuggling in croissants… a memory of your summer together. She munched unconcernedly and again how in character that was, Blair controlled her world. The fourth day, it was raining when you got out of class. You were pretty sure she wouldn't be there, but just for a tiny hope you went and waited. After an hour there she was, her clothes slightly wet, twirling her hands on her hair. You saw a girl standing close to her, she was lingering and snatching peeks at Blair like she was shy. Things never change, Blair was the person you fear but you couldn't help not wanting to be close to. She tried to say something but all that went out was a groan, like Nelly Yuki much. Blair looked up an annoyed expression clearly evident. You are actually pitying the girl by then.

"Carla… oh hello. Do you need anything?" You couldn't believe how genuine her voice sounded and how good natured her smile was. The girl blinked and smiled… an exact replica of your expression. Somehow you were proud that she was growing up.

The fifth day, you couldn't get enough of her. So, you graduated from a peeping tom to a stalker. Congratulations 'Don'! Tailing her, you ended up into a café. She sat by the glass wall and you sat a few tables back a big book in front of your face. Humphrey trait: COWARD. You stared as she looked out into the parking lot outside wondering why she wasn't ordering yet, wondering why her eyes never lights up anymore.

"Blair"

A familiar face and the whole upper-east side came rushing back. Nate Archibald. The golden boy. He sat opposite her, that you could see his face clearly, a longer hair, a scruffier chin, the same love-sick face.

"Columbia is pretty far Nate."

"I'm worried about you Blair, we all are."

He looked away "Yes… even him."

You saw her shoulder sag. Again, you knew exactly how Bass hurts her.

"Nate…"

"I know that it's been 4 months but you loved him…" He reached out for her hand.

"Yes… it's been 4 months since Dad died…" her voice was emotionless… and again… you see the princess up in her tower surrounding herself with walls.

Her dad died. The person she loved the most. Why… why does the world insist on hurting her?

"Blair… if you need me—"

"You'll be here. I know. Nate, life… life… suddenly seems so fast. I feel like I can't be the same me as before… I can't (she laughed) be a bitch forever…"

********************

"Humphrey" you turned.

Blair was looking at you, her feet in tiptoes reaching for a book. You stood there rooted. You've been waiting hours for her and here she was 4 bookshelves from her usual one.

It was real this time. No longer imaginary talks with an unaware Blair.

Her hair was in one of her usual head band, her lips so red, dressed in one of her Chanels. It was like a scene straight from one of your memories… in your memories where she was smiling at you and throwing bread laughingly at ducks. It was over now. Peeking at her your dignity can stomach but peeking at her when she explicitly said not to would be impossible for your morals.

Stuck in between words of feelings and words of intellect just like before, and just like before you chose that of intellect.

"Waldorf"

She dropped her tiptoes "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I study here"

"But… your bull shitting story…"

"I didn't pass it"

She tiptoed again snatched the book and skimmed at it. "You and your pride…" she said shaking her head. You stood there knowing that after this it would all be over. Knowing you couldn't live with that.

"Me… and… my sudden… value of a certain friendship…" you corrected her. She looked up.

"Cabbage Patch… there is no friendship to speak about…"

"and yet… you insist on giving me nicknames…"

She looked up "INSULTS not nicknames…" she smiled sarcastically.

Yes… how we've all grown up, but remained the same.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry if it was pretty boring… kind of in a writer's block face.

Pls. comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Can't stop the world from rushing back

Note: tnx for the reviews.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"**At NYU, I became her 'friend', she doesn't really term us that way… oh wait… there's no us either. Wait… how does she term it? right… 'You weren't so bad… enough to pass time.' Somehow, that was enough, nobody really expects deep undying friendship from Blair Waldorf unless you're Serena Van der Woodsen. It was enough, that Dan Humphrey the one and only lonely boy can walk beside Blair Waldorf the queen B without her cringing away in mock disgust."**

**-"Our Cabbage Patch World"- Daniel Humphrey**

It was terribly awkward as I walked Blair back to her dorm, between trying to steal glances at her and avoiding her eye I didn't really have the mental capacity to start a lame conversation that she'll probably shred to pieces. She didn't start one either, she just walked beside me probably trying to form a coherent sentence with each word being an insult. Then she stopped, walked in front of me and smirked.

"Humphrey… what the hell, if you've got nothing to say just go eff somewhere"

I stared at her for awhile. Hell, and the bitch is back. Her hands -on -hip stance was oddly intimidating considering that she was so tiny and fragile-looking. I tried to open my mouth to say something which I haven't even thought about. Natural Humphrey instinct, in times of trouble, ramble uncomprehendingly.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Want me to pull it out?"

"I—uh… how are you, are you alright?" I tried. She laughed bitterly. I knew that was lame!

"How am I? How am I, Humphrey? Do you want to hear a generic answer cause if you do I am… but effing hell I'm not! Do I look like I am, Cabbage Patch? Does this place look like Yale to you? Is Chuck done hiding? Did my Dad suddenly rise from the dead? Cause f-ck hell Georgina won't stop rambling about her life after death theory… Did I just dream about getting so desperate that I actually trusted you and you eff all over me? Am I alright Humphrey? You tell me!"

Watching as Blair Waldorf tried to stop her tears, tried to look away, tried to repair the walls around her, I suddenly realized why exactly I lost my mind and fell in love with her. It wasn't that she was unattainable like Serena, it wasn't because she was smart and actually likes the same things that I do. I loved her because of her smile… that smile that I took away that summer, that smile that I desperately want to see again, that smile that was so true.

I walked closer watching her as she stared me down warily, watched as she hugged herself and succumbed to tears.

"I hate you Humphrey…" she said. Still, I walked closer and then wrapped my arms around her fragile frame marveling at her warmth. "I hate you so much…" I pulled her closer wanting to make everything go away.

"I'm so sorry Blair… If I could… if I could I'll make everything go away…" I whispered as she clung to me, her chocolate locks smelling faintly of flowers.

The night was falling deeply and there was almost no one other than us in sight. It was also beginning to get cold and I had a desk full of assignments but I stood there with her for awhile liking her warmth, inhaling her scent. She looked up at me and like that night in the cab her eyes were so glazed over, her porcelain skin contrasted deeply with the night and her hand went up to my neck, she closed her eyes and leaned closer. I stared at her not comprehending for a moment that Blair Waldorf actually wanted me to kiss her. She opened her eyes irritated "Humphrey!" she ordered. It was awkward kissing her more so than the first time I kissed Serena. I felt all tingly inside and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered relentlessly. Still, I bent down and brought my lips down on her soft ones, encircled my arm around her waist pulling her a little bit closer, knowing that somehow someday if I ever become I writer I would write about this moment for the entire world to know that I loved Blair Waldorf once upon a time.

****************

I woke up to someone pushing me. I opened my eyes and smiled when I saw Blair looking down at me. She grabbed a pillow and whacked me with it; that was the time that I knew… she was far from pleased. I pushed myself to a sitting position rubbing my eyes as I watched Blair pace around her room that was so clean it looks like nobody resides in it. On the far corner parallel to the bed was a black dresser beside it was a study table, on the other side of the room was an organ and a book shelf.

"I really hate you so much right now Humphrey! Urgh… now I have to buy tons of sanitizer!" She stopped pacing to glare at me then she sat down at the chair by the study table.

"Hey! You were the one who started it!" I said after a minute of incoherency as I noticed how Blair acted so nonchalantly in a lacy slip. I watched her as her she opened her mouth to retaliate then decided against it and look away, hugging herself once again, afraid. I sighed because I understood and that made it worse. If the world would laugh at me for liking Waldorf, it would be a lot worse for her after THIS with me.

"I--… sorry…" I muttered, looking around for my clothes so that I could leave immediately when she wants me to. "No… I—Dan… don't apologize. I wanted it too… but I still think you took advantage… but I kind of think its kind of my fault too…"

I almost smiled. It was funny realizing how unsure Blair was right now that she ended up rambling, her face tinting red. I stood up and grabbed my pants that she actually bothered to fold. She looked away as I pulled it up my legs.

"I… wanted it… somehow too." I answered immediately feeling my face heat up. She looked up and the Waldorf smirk was back.

"Eww… Cabbage Patch that was just so gross."

***************************

Suddenly I found myself spending more time with her, reading a book in the library, smuggling croissants in so that I could give it to her, hiding in a dark corner as I held her in my arms again burrowing my hands on her hazel hair and kissing her soft lips. Somehow, we did other kinds of studying when we're in the library. We'd always meet on Fridays at the café near the parking lot. She'll order black coffee for me if she got in earlier just hoping to piss me off because I've always wanted something sweeter I'll retaliate by buying her a mocha frap the next time since she only wanted the black one "I'm only after the caffeine, Cabbage Patch, it's probably the only thing that's keeping me alive."

It was on one of those Fridays that the world finally caught up with us.

I walked into the café actually feeling embarrassed since I felt like an excited little boy. It was the last day before semestral break and we would both be going back to our obviously different worlds.

I immediately turned right as I entered the door walking to our usual spot and somehow I didn't turn around and left when I saw Chuck Bass sitting opposite her, drinking my coffee for me and smiling that smug grin at Blair.

"So…" he began.

I actually wanted to interrupt and say "so what" but I remained quiet.

"Bass, I'm surprised you're done hiding like a bass-tard." Blair said her voice so full of venom I almost admired Bass for not even flinching… almost… hell that's Chuck Bass.

"Waldorf, you must have missed me a lot…" he drawled. I heard her laugh sarcastically.

"Miss you… I think you just did me a favor."

"You know that's a lie Blair…If you admit it… I might actually say that I missed you too." He said holding her hand as she tried to get her cup. She wretched her hand away and stood up "I'm tired of it Chuck… I'm tired of this game that only leaves us crying. I love you! There I said it and if you do too… if you do too Chuck… just please take me in your arms…" she said her voice shaking as she began to cry.

Chuck gazed up at her, his face a mixture of regret, of pain, of fear and I knew that Chuck Bass truly loved Blair Waldorf. He smiled teasingly as his eyes snapped at me. An escape goat… how I hated him right then.

"Humphrey! My day just got worst…" he said nodding at me so that Blair turned around and looked too. Her eyes were so red probably from holding back the tears that were flowing now. "Blair… look our favorite lo--" she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Chuck… I see… good bye…" she said bitterly passing by me. I followed her with my eyes as she threw the café's door open and left. Chuck laughed and my eyes snapped back at him.

"Humphrey… see… not everybody can have the happily ever after with his princess…"

I swallowed the insult I was about to throw at him… because for once I understood why Serena and Nate considered Blair the only person Chuck Bass could ever love.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading! Please I beg for reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Princess and the pauper.

Disclaimer: I don't own any character of Gossip girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"**The first time we talked about her mother, I realized that Blair Waldorf was Human. The second time, she talked about Bass, I realized that she could love. The third time I watched as her dreams came crashing down, I realized that… I loved her. The fourth time… well, If you'll read, you'll know that I realized how complicated loving her would be."**

'**Our Cabbage Patch World'- Daniel Humphrey.**

************************************

"GATE CRASHER!" My ears bled from the f*cking scream as a dozen of hands pushed me right into the pool. My breath caught as I tried to grasp at thin air. I saw Serena's guilty face as she tried to save me, I saw Chuck Bass' evil grin and… just before I hit the water, I saw Blair Waldorf averting her eyes, her face emotionless. The sudden cold almost made me yelp and I swallowed quite a lot of water. I closed my eyes, nothing really changed still… humiliation seems to be the name of the game.

_Before I knew it I was back to Dan Humphrey, lonely boy of Brooklyn and she was back to Blair Waldorf, princess of the upper east side. Gone were the halls, the cafes and the book shelves of NYU were the two of us were equal. She was back in her world of breakfasts at Butter and shopping in Bendel's. I was back to dinners in Brooklyn and Lincoln Hawk's return concerts… again and again. _

_Before I knew it I had just said yes to Serena's question which I didn't even hear. I knew I was going to regret it as she smiled happily at me and Jenny shook her head in the background. I popped a grape fruit into my mouth as I sat on the stool in the VanderBass kitchen waiting for Serena to repeat herself. She took my hands in hers and beamed. Believe me it was so shiny._

"_I knew you'd say yes!" she exclaimed releasing my hands and clapping excitedly, her hair wagging. _

"_Pushover…" Jenny added smirking at me._

_I stared for a while at the spotless steel counter then asked "and—I said yes… to what again, Serena?" She frowned. "Really Dan! You said that you'd be my date in Penelope's birthday party!' she said eyeing me warningly. _

"_You already said yes…" she added._

_I sighed. Penelope! She's worst than Blair! And that's saying a lot. I might be smitten with Waldorf but there is no denying that she's a b*tch. Which surprisingly… I no longer mind._

_Serena looked at me so expectantly that I really had no choice._

"_Yeah… yeah… I'll go…" I said._

"_Push over…" Jenny repeated smiling teasingly._

_************_

_I sighed for the hundredth time, the sound almost graduating to a groan. Serena turned back at me and smiled guiltily. In her white, empire cut flowing dress, I found myself gradually forgiving her. She was and always had been breathtaking. "Oh poo… Danny boy! Stop acting like that! This is great! Pool party… or sort of…" she shrugged and walked over to the circular's pool edge removing her sandals and dipping her feet. Well, technically it isn't a pool party… it's a semi-formal party near the pool. The dress code was semi-formal but some guests were already in the pool playing with a beach ball. I sighed again and tugged at my Armani suit that Lily insisted on buying for me. I felt wary of wearing such an expensive thing I feel like I always have to be careful. Serena smiled again and I rolled my eyes and looked around. We were in the outside pool of a Hampton house (damn, I'm in here again!) and the place had a big black canopy over it, hanging plants above, vines in its 4 post. There was a bar on the opposite side and it seems like some guests were already drunk. "Insomnia" was blaring from the sound system above and some chords from guitar hero could be heard from inside the house. The damn noise was giving me a head ache._

"_Dan come here!" Serena called and I walked over and realized that Serena was talking to a sandy haired guy almost our age. He was in a button down shirt and black corduroy pants, he looked Chinese. "This is Brent Wu… he' s a writer too Dan!" She exclaimed holding my right arm. Brent Wu smiled. "You are a writer too?" he asked. I nodded and extended my hand "struggling" I answered with a smile… that was when I saw her._

_She was with… who else but Nate Archibald. She was clad in a black strapless bubble cock tail dress, her hair up in a pony tail and her eyes turning from delight to fear as she saw me. Again… it sucked because I knew why… those moments of hidden kisses should never ever be mentioned… her and I… our thing is unspeakable. _

_My eyes snapped back to Serena as she rumpled my hair and squeezed my arm. "Dan… Brent was asking what genre you like writing about?" she said. I cleared my throat. "Oh… me… ah… seriously… romance…" I said. He laughed "Ah… the mystery of love" Serena laughed too. I turned to peek at Blair again and I almost stepped back, Blair was walking towards us…. angry now. What? What happened? _

"_Gate Crasher!" My eyes turned from Blair as a huge splash disturbed the pool, a skinny kid with glasses askew emerged from the pool coughing. People were laughing at him. I turned back to Blair and she had stopped walking towards us, her nose scrunched up in disgust, then she walked on muttering "disgusting."_

"_Serena!" she greeted when she reached us, her grin back into its place. Serena hugged her "B!" she exclaimed. Blair glared evilly at me from behinds Serena's back. "What's Brooklyn boy doing here?… oh hi Brent!" she asked. Brent nodded and smiled "It's a pleasure seeing you Blair… do you know Dan?" he asked motioning to me "he's a writer too…" he added. Blair laughed sarcastically "Dan's more of a paparazzi… and can you even call that writing?" she spat out and Serena winced. "Blair!" "What? It is the truth! What has The chronicles of Brooklyn been published, or maybe the Lord of the nerds…" she said smiling that innocent smile again. "The little perfect speech again… Huh Waldorf?" I said trying to smile. "Don't even try to answer back Humphrey!" Chuck had entered the scene and I knew everything was spiraling downward now. _

"_The last time I checked… I wasn't talking to you Bass" I said calmly. He grinned more now. "So? Who cares? I talk when I want to…" he said smoothly. "Of course Chuck… Dan only talks to Cedric…" Blair said smirking now. I sighed… what is wrong with her?_

"_I'm not talking to you either Waldorf…" I said. "So Dan… nice out fit considering that you're only gate crashing this party…" He smiled evilly. Serena gasped "No. Don't you dare Chuck! Dan is my date…" "I pity you S…" Blair interjected. Bass laughed. "I second that…" he added. I felt my face flushing… Blair and Chuck were using me now… the girl I like was using me to be with the guy she likes with out all the complications, because Blair and Chuck was a team when it comes to bullying. Serena took my hand. "He's my date" she announced… Really Serena's an angel. "What—What's wrong?" Penelope has arrived looking worried that the party isn't sailing smoothly. "Crasher" Chuck said pointing at me. "No he isn't!" Serena insisted holding my hand tighter. _

"_Penelope… Humphrey just entered your party with out invitation… I think he deserves the punishment…" He said grinning smugly at me._

"_No… I invited Dan!" Serena said._

"_I—what's I---" Penelope stuttered unsure where to side. "Hmm… why don't we ask the Queen B…" Chuck drawled holding Blair's shoulders. My eyes drifted to her, she was looking at me… and her eyes were filled with contempt. "Blair?" Penelope asked. "Come on Blair-bear" Chuck urged. Her brows knitted. "Gate crasher…" she simply said. Chuck grinned. Serena whined "B!"_

********************************************

I groaned inwardly as I flipped through the channels trying to watch T.V. in our living room. Still, the party keeps repeating itself in my mind. I wanted to throw something if Serena comes right now, she's definitely getting a piece of my mind.

A knock and I was groaning again. I hauled myself out of my seat and threw the remote down into the soft cushion. "Who is it?" I called out already opening the door.

"Cabbage Patch."

I stared at her. It was Blair. What the hell, she still had the guts to show up here. She was wearing a beanie and for the first time I saw what Blair would look like if she was a normal person in a tank top and jeans.

"What the hell was that Daniel?!" she said exasperated pushing me into the house. I couldn't even answer back… shouldn't I be the one getting mad? She stormed into the house. "What the hell Dan—what were you doing in the party?"

"Serena invited me… it's not like I'm stal---"

"Shut up. I'm not asking why you're there! I thought you and S are over… Humphrey… effing what are you doing flirting with her?" she shrilled and something clicked into my mind. I almost wanted to laugh.

"A—re you jealous?" I asked seriously doubting it… but…

She blinked… "No! Why--- why--- would I? I--- I order you to stay away from her! I don't like my best friend dating downer Dan." She stuttered. I couldn't help smiling…

"You're a liar Blair…" I said capturing her lips in a rough kiss. She moaned so suddenly I thought I hurt her but she kissed back hungrily.

"What the fuck Dan?!"

I turned from Blair's flushed face… heck… Vanessa…

____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading… Reviews please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Brooklyn girl shit

Note: hi tnx for the reviews can I beg for more please. This is a special chapter, in Blair's point of view by the way.^_^

Disclaimer: Urghh… if I owned gossip girl season three would have DB in it but definitely CB too!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Date: End of the world.**

**Currently pissed. How weird is it that Georgina, that bitch is calling me now? Heck I don't associate with whores, living under one roof in NYU with her is hell enough now she calls just to piss the shit out of me like that motherchucker isn't enough pain in the head already. Yes… yes I know it should be pain in the ass but how barbaric is that? How dare she suggest that I should watch the O.C. or whatever mediocre T.V. show that was but my television screen is solely dedicated to Audrey Hepburn Thank You! And how idiotic of her to call me Summer… I mean my name is so short BLAIR is that so hard to remember? And good luck with your Seth? Who the hell is Seth anyway?**

**Princess Blair Cornelia Waldorf. **

**Post script: I own the world"**

**From the Diary of Blair Waldorf.**

*************************************************************************************

Ok… I know. It was totally wrong of me to push Humphrey to his latest installment of humiliation but seriously, it was so f*cked up. I mean hello move on people! You two were so last year ago… and people around have already started on betting how many times you two were going to go on-off. I mean I was just helping others who can't probably bear the sight any longer. I know…I can't.

I slid into the backseat of the car and told the driver that dreadful word. "Brooklyn." I swear he looked at me funny. Arghh. Did I bring enough sanitizer? Looking out into the window that scene flashed into my mind again. Come on seriously conscience give it a rest:

Again Dan was looking at me that sadness and disappointment in his eyes was so evident it hurts me. I squirmed and ran my hand on the leather seat and sighed. Cabbage Patch, what do you expect? From the day we first met every kind of line was drawn between us. I remembered that I looked away as he hit the water… repeating my mantra over and over… _no connection, don't be affected. Audrey might have fallen for a writer in breakfast at Tiffany but come on you don't have to imitate everything… Humphreys not a writer yet!_

I immediately knew that I'll regret this as the car stopped in front of the Humphrey shack ( what else could I call it?) and a moment later I proved myself right because come on… I'm Blair Waldorf I'm always right! Vanessa Adams just ruined my already ruined day. Oh yes I blame you for this conscience!

"What the fuck Dan?" she blabbered looking like she just saw some kind of gruesome murder. I stared at her as the warmth in my face slowly eased. I looked over at Dan as he stared at her like a deer in headlights… nice pose Humphrey! "Good morning to you too Abrams…" I said breaking the silence. Her eyes shifted to me and it widened like she just saw the killer of the gruesome murder advancing towards her. "What … the heck… is this…?" she muttered. I took off my beanie and grinned at her "Nothing! I just wanted to ask Dan for some help." I said nonchalantly. She walked closer "but---but you were kissing…." She stuttered again. I smiled wider "Wow… that sounded so delusional even to you right." "I… I saw it…"

"No you didn't Dan's back was towards you when he was BLOWING SOMETHING OUT OF MY EYE." I stressed, god… she's so easy to manipulate. She relaxed for awhile then tensed up again "that's bullshit! I saw it!" I yanked on Dan's shirt.

"Then you must need glasses…" I said walking past her, dragging Dan by the hem of his shirt.

****************************************************

Dan handed me a canned drink as we sat by a park in Brooklyn. I know how unhygienic right! I sighed and took a sip. He stared at me quietly. I turned to him and somehow… Brooklyn or not I felt safe and content just looking at his brown eyes that say so much, of things I don't know, of things that I wanted to know. Yes, I know that he's Dan Humphrey and from the beginning of this un-relationship I knew that I had broken all the rules. But how could it be? I've broken all the rules and yet… I felt like everything is right.

"Nice and desperate cover-up Waldorf" he said smiling slightly. I looked away, my eyes widening as a man almost got hit by a car and another guy helped him. The man appeared to be drunk. "Humphrey… you know… when I first met you… my first thought was a prince… but that was because you saved Serena. Of course… I thought you were a peasant after two seconds though. S… might not have remembered you… I mean S won't even remember Madonna in that kind of drunken state but I kind of did…. A prince I thought… but not my kind of prince." I said flushing slightly. I guess I've always known why he and Serena irritate me… Serena was with a prince, not my prince but still a prince. He sighed and I felt his hand on mine.

"A prince… I could have never imagined that Waldorf… especially from you." He answered; humor in his voice. I turned and smirked at him. "I know. I can't believe I actually thought of that too." I said. He flushed so suddenly, squirming a little " I kind of think you're a princess too Blair… when I first saw you but that was until one of your posse pushed me out of the way and you laughed…" He said trying to offer a half-smile. I sipped on the canned coffee again. "I'm… sorry about the party" I simply said feeling more and more embarrassed but… I guess he deserves my apology. He smiled fully now and somehow it warmed up my heart. Humphrey had that funny kind of smile that was goofy but really genuine. "It kind of comes with the package… so what can I do?" He said nudging me in the shoulder. "Eeww Humphrey don't get your Brooklyn bacteria on me." I said scooting away as he laughed. We stayed quiet for awhile just gazing at the busy street. I heard him laugh watching two grimy kids playing round-house. I caught myself smiling too… how un-Blair was that and I immediately wiped the smile off my face. "I--- can't believe you're wearing jeans Blair…" he said and somehow I felt warmth as I heard my name coming out of his lips. The way he said it, it was like it was the most special name in the world and somehow I realized why Serena wanted him so. "It's my mom's new 'hip' collection. Cyrus' idea… I could have puked on it but guess what? I actually like that dwarf. It's my camouflage cover." I answered, smiling sarcastically at him. He blinked for awhile "that's an ELEANOR WALDORF creation?" he asked surprised. I laughed then, cause come on how idiotic was that face? "Yes… it's kind of cute. S liked it. Nate too." I said suddenly defending my mother's clothes. He shrugged that dog face. "Ah… yeah. It is kind of hip… are you sure your mother's not hiring Jenny though?" he said smiling now.

"oh… little J. I kind of think she'll actually do great, but studies first."

"How typical of you to say that"

***************************************************************************

"Vanessa's not here any longer Dan." Little J said warily as Dan opened the door of their Humphrey shack (what? I can't help the way it looks). "Uh… yeah" he said entering their house. I followed nodding at little J. Her eyes widened. Give it a rest lil J I can't torture you anymore I'm on college now!

"Uh… what do you want to eat Blair?" Cabbage Patch asked already behind their kitchen's counter. I shrugged "anything that won't kill me" I answered and he rolled his eyes. "How's Constance?" I asked Jenny as I took a seat in their couch watching her do home work. "Uh… ok I guess." "been torturing any freshmen?" I asked smiling teasingly, seriously Jenny's just like Eric if you got to know her, like a little sis. And little sis so applies to Eric too.

"Of course not…" she answered. I smiled "I can see a lie in there somewhere…" I said reading her like an open book. She looked at me for awhile then sighed "well… there's this first year who's a little to proud. She answers to upper classman so impolitely! So…" she trailed on. "She deserves it." I said smiling more. Like anybody could remove the social hierarchy that I created!

"Uh… let's eat… I kind of just heated the meal from last night." Cabbage Patch said walking towards us. I smirked "urghhh… Is this show-the-guest-how-poor-we-are day?" I asked.

Then my phone rang.

No…

"Good evening upper eastside… or in this case just Blair Waldorf.

Hi Blair… care to explain this?

(There was a picture of me and Dan sitting by the park)

So… take a deep breath first Waldorf, cause surprise surprise I only sent this to you.

It would be so boring if it's that easy. So Blair… let's play… If you play with me this picture won't hit the net but catch you again and your little dirty secret from Brooklyn, then this picture together with that picture would be plastered all over my site. Don't play with me, and this picture get sent NOW.

So try to hide Humphrey from me Queen B, let's play the game that you like the best.

Xoxo

Gossip girl"

I groaned and little J and Humphrey turned to me.

"What's up?" he asked and I shoved the phone at him.

How dare she threaten me!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Please review. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi! Sorry for the really late update! Computer malfunctions haha. Please read and review.

Oh and the song **what hurts the most** is definitely not mine.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Those 3 words 8 letters

"**I couldn't keep her. Like Nate, like the foreign royalty guy, like anybody else who even tried. Blair, she only wants one thing. All of it are games but in the end… she'll always be playing to get Chuck Bass"**

**-"Our Cabbage Patch World" Daniel Humphrey.**

'_What hurts the most  
Was being so close'_

Blair Waldorf was complicated.

I've come to realize that with every kiss and every warmth. I stood there as the last of our kisses subsided. Blair became so much more physical with me since that message from gossip girl. Blair Waldorf now thinks that I'm a game she should play. I hurriedly held her hand and pulled her towards me and again I took her soft lips. It might have looked so unromantic; the two of us standing in front of a dingy bar in Brooklyn, there was even a dog pissing near us. But in my eyes it was the perfect kind of ending to every novel.

'_And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away'_

"Blair… I---" I tried as she started to hail a cab. She looked back to smirk at me "Cabbage Patch, I'll see you later…" "No… I need to…"

"look… I--- Nate's waiting…" she said as a cab stopped in front of her and she slid inside with a disgusted look on her face "catch you later" she said and I nodded quietly.

Nate. Her latest revenge on Chuck.

I watched the yellow cab drive away, standing there. "I love you… Blair…" I murmured, wondering when I could finally say those words. Wondering if I'll see a smile or a look of disgust.

'_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do'_

I stood on a room full of elegantly dressed people yet my eyes were only seeing Blair sitting on the other side, laughing at Nate as he leaned in to tell a joke. This party like all the others I've been attending as the soon to be step-son of Lily Van der Woodsen, made all the lines of differences between us. It was so clear as day I was the boy from Brooklyn and she was the fragile princess of the world I could never be part of. I realized that she was looking at me. I tried to smile and she immediately looked away like it was some kind of crime to look at me. "I love you… I just wanted to see you…" I murmured to myself again… it was tearing me apart, this kind of confusion was eating at my heart. "Huh?" I turned and it was once my unending dream… the girl who got away. She smiled like always and I smiled back. "Hi sis" I greeted. She grimaced a little. "When am I going to get used to that?" she said smiling that dazzling smile of hers. "S!" Blair already had her hand on Serena's arm before we noticed her. She smelled like fresh flower. "Hi B." Serena greeted nodding her head slyly at me. "Oh… oh yeah hello Brooklyn…" Blair said with perfect contempt. "I think Lily's looking for you Serena." "Oh… uhmm… I'll go see her." Serena answered winking at me and walking off.

'_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone'_

"Follow me…" she whispered and she started off without even looking at me. I followed her, passing Nate as he greeted me I tried to smile back wondering if Blair was the reason that he was so happy.

I followed her into a room as she shut the door and kissed me immediately. "Humphrey… don't you ever learn… you're mine! Stay away from Serena!" she said biting my lower lip. I stared at her surprised. "I—Blair…" We kissed again more hungrily this time. Every kiss I needed her more. "Blair I--" I tried again as she started unbuttoning my shirt… "We're really going to do it here?" I asked. " Yes…" she answered her breath catching…

'_And never knowin'  
What could've been'_

"Miss Blair…" A voice behind the door and we both froze… "Dorota…?" Blair asked in a timid voice. "Miss Blair your mother looking for Miss Blair…" Dorota answered in her funny accent. Our eyes met and she laughed "You look so scared Humphrey. Breath ok…" she said, buttoning my shirt again. "Looks like we'll have to do a rain check…" she said opening the door and stepping out side without a glance.

'_And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do'_

"Seriously Humphrey you're so perverted staring at me all night just for this…" she whispered as she walked away, Dorota in tow.

I sighed… No Blair… I love you that's why I'm staring.

*******************************************

And… I was back.

Back to the cafés were Blair would kick my leg under the table, back to the bookshelves were she'll kiss me like Chuck and Nate never existed, back to the corridors were she'll rattle on how untidy Georgina was.

I was back were I could have her and here she was for the time being… mine.

"In secret we met  
In silence I grieve  
That thy heart could forget,  
Thy spirit deceive.  
If I should meet thee  
After long years,  
How should I greet thee?  
With silence and tears."

I looked at her as she finished the poem I asked her to read. Then she kissed me a lingering kiss that almost felt like an apology. I looked at her eyes as we parted; those brown eyes that could see past me. This love hurts so much but what kind of love does not? "Byron…" she whispered into my ears and then she kissed me again. I kissed her back with a hunger that was never there with Serena, Blair was complicated, bitchy, flawed but… but she was my angel. When we parted I said the words that was burning inside me for so long, the words that makes me want to pull out my hair, the words that scares the shit out of me. We were back here in our secret library and somehow I felt like finally if I said it she'll listen.

I'm not Nate who can say those words without really meaning them, not like Chuck who can't say them when it's threatening to tear him from within( author's note: still love Chuck though). I'm Dan or in her terms Cabbage Patch and somehow right this moment I'll admit those words to her.

"Blair I lo---" "Wait!" she held up her hand as her phone rang and she walked off murmuring on the phone.

************************

Somehow… I guess it had always been her trait to be unpredictable. Suddenly... coffee jibes were interrupted. Whispered talks in the library jilted as her phone rang. Kisses were cut short and her face had suddenly become a mask of guilt. I somehow had the feeling that I didn't want to know why, but Blair was Blair and she always finds a way to make me face reality.

"Waldorf…"

Brown curls swirled as she turned around with an irritated expression on her flushed face. I haven't seen her for 2 weeks now and here she was leaving the school at 10:00 p.m.

"Night time stroll?" I asked skeptically. She smiled "Humphrey." I stared at her and she stared back unmoved. I sighed "Fine… I lose. What's up?"I asked scratching my newly cut semi-bald pate. She whipped another smile "none of your business…" she answered. None of my business? I didn't deserve that. I mean, all those times… it somehow meant something right? She turned and gazed at the empty street. "Blair… I…" "Oh goodness…" she turned back and grinned. "Careful on your way back cabbage patch." Then a limo stopped in front of her.

"Blair" I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

"Chuck, can you be any slower?"

For the third time since I fell in love with her, I didn't say those words. The first time as I gazed at her in the white party, I was scared. The second in the library, she wouldn't listen… and now. Now, it simply won't make a difference. It didn't matter. Those words only means something if it comes from Chuck Bass.

*****************

"White roses." "No! Red."

"Sun flowers?"

"Shut up Dan!" Serena and Jenny interrupted their argument to shout at me. I raised my hands in mock surrender. "Sorry… roses it is then."

I looked over at Dad behind the Vanderbass counter as he cooked up something for Lily, who was smiling adoringly at him from the swivel chair. I could puke… but it's dad's happiness. "Hi VanderHumphrey family" I turned to Chuck Bass as he walked into the room smiling arrogantly. "Charles." Lily greeted smiling. Chuck nodded at her. "Dorota… Focus! This is my thesis paper on the line." Blair walked into the room a moment after. She was wearing a tennis outfit and her hair was in a ponytail, phone in hand and a harassed expression on her face.

"Friday then Blair? Chuck asked sitting on the couch next to Serena. "Shh… Chuck! Yes Dorota… right… oh finally."

"Hi Blair." Serena greeted happily hugging Blair. "What's on Friday?" she asked. "France." Chuck answered smirking at the wedding pictures on the glass table before him. "Am I suppose to understand that?" Serena asked. "Were going to France this Friday, Chuck and I" Blair answered nonchalantly flipping through a magazine in the counter.

"Ohh… white roses."

It was like somebody reached a hand into my stomach and twisted my insides. I stood up suddenly that they all looked at me, all except Blair who continued flipping through her magazine. "Coffee break…" I said walking to the elevator.

"Humphrey." I looked up. Somehow… it was a reversal of that first night where she called me from the steps of the palace, broken. I was the one on the steps now… I was the one broken now. "They'll think something's up" I muttered as she stood over me. She looked into the busy street. "What's wrong?" she finally asked. I sighed. What's wrong? Everything. The fact that I love you the girl I loather for forever, the fact that I don't understand where we stand, the fact that everything's gone now. But how could I voice out something that I knew you didn't want to hear.

"Nothing…" I muttered.

She sat next to me. "Dan." "Huh?" "I'm sorry…"

I didn't look at her and just continued to stare at the ground. "For what Blair?"

"I don't know…" she answered and I looked up into her smile. I tried to smile at her too.

"Cabbage Patch…"

"Waldorf…"

'_And never knowing what could have been and not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do'_

And there in the Palace's step it was finally over. I was lonely boy again and she was the queen bee and we didn't belong in each other's world. Everything else that happened would just be memories.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Five words: The headband trailer owns me!

I kinda wanted to include that scene in my fic. but urghh… no such luck I can't think of a coherent way to fit it in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11:

Part I: Wedding bells.

There's something about waiting that gnaws at people.

It's pretty obvious now as I gazed at the crowd before me, sitting on white metal chairs and waiting anxiously for that tune that signaled forever.

A guy sitting in the very front row was playing with his tie, rolling it up and unrolling it, a very I-want-this-to-just-end look on his face. The little girl next to him with her light blond hair was watching him wearily like she wanted to pull the tie off his neck. I smiled… ahh… weddings so much fun. I turned to the other side and watched as Nate Archibald continually swept his bangs over and over again until I realized how weird it was watching him and decided to switch lanes to Jenny in front of him. Jenny was nervous and really anxious. I could see it from the way she was pulling at the white vintage Yves Saint Laurent dress that she actually tampered with. She looked up and shrugged, I shrugged with her. Then… then I turned my eyes to dad… and of course, the waiting was gnawing at him the worst. Though, I couldn't really blame him. How long had he really waited for Lily Van der Woodsen, a decade maybe or maybe more? He caught my eye and tried a shaky grin which made me laugh.

"Dad, she's not going to run away. Serena would chain her." I said patting his right arm as he laughed shakily, his face losing some of the tension it held before.

He tugged on his black suite. "I know… I know. It's just… Dan… it's funny being this impatient when… what would follow is forever" he said gazing into the blue themed garden, a blue canopy, a blue carpeted aisle and blue roses. I followed his gaze knowing full well that I was having that face again… the I-am-still-hoping-she'll-show-up face. Dad caught me and again he had that face… the Dan-I-think-it's-weird-but-she'll-be-back face. Then we both had the face… The: it's-probably-impossible face.

I sighed… and then… It was passing through my eyes again.

_We're going to France this Friday…_

_Cabbage Patch…_

… _Waldorf._

_It's funny… I could almost laugh… probably because I was losing my mind. _

_There was Chuck in front of me, his lips bleeding, hauled against the wall, my hands on his expensive little collar, his bow tie on the ground. How did I get here? I can't really say because somehow behind the anger that was literally making me shake all I could really make out was Serena's form as she dabbed a finger at Chuck shrilling at the top of her lungs. _

"_You left her again Chuck. You left her in France! ALONE! In there… where all she'll remember is your betrayal and her father's death!" _

_And that was enough for me to grab him and punch the shit out of his smug little ass. How vulnerable…how un-Blair for her not to know… he did it once before, why can't she ever learn?! With a voice that was breaking I asked him._

"_Why? If you really want her… why?" _

_He looked at me, his eyes blank and his smug grin back. "It's a game…our game Humphrey… Blair just can't win…" he said and I tightened my grip. "Blair isn't a f*cking toy! She loves you" I said trying to control my anger. He looked away and I found myself releasing him. I can never understand it… but somehow… in Chuck Bass' sick twisted world this was his way of loving her. He bent down to get his bow and he said quietly… "You don't even know us Brooklyn… not me… not Serena… not Nate and especially not Blair." He said pushing me off and getting on the elevator. I stood there not even looking at him "but she knows you… and you know her." I said._

_He laughed… "That… had never been enough… even from the start."_

Mendelssohn's march brought me back to Dad's wedding. I smiled with him as Serena walked into the aisle. Her little smile could dazzle the stars. Lily walked behind her and even though… she might be older that her daughter in front… but for once Serena wasn't the most beautiful. Lily was. She walked to Dad as the march continued and the closer she gets… the more breath taking she becomes. The smile, the twinkling eyes… She was back to that youthful Lily who dazzled Dad to sing a million songs for her. And… when he finally took her hands, they were both brought back to the youthfulness of love and I believed as I gazed out into the crowd again that somehow in someway… love was enough to bring anyone back, and somehow…someway… I'll be looking into her brown eyes again.

Part II: And so we carried on…

There's something about waiting that gnaws at people.

It's pretty obvious now as I gazed at the crowd before me. I put my chin on my right hand and looked around the cafeteria waiting for Vanessa. A guy a few tables in the front was blowing through the straw into his coke making bubbles come out. He was alone… and this is just an observation but… it could hardly surprise me. He was lanky and his hair was a mess of curls. He had bird's eyes- and I don't mean sharp- the eyes that tend to be so close together. Glasses resting in his pretty long nose, so… yeah… it's not a surprise. The girls in the table next to mine started laughing and I turned my eyes to their long blond hairs, their hip skimpy clothes and their pretty faces. I smiled… nice.

"Hi Dan!" Then I turned to Vanessa… smiling at me. She sat on the chair next to mine and then looked back irritated. "Olivia…!" she said and that's when I noticed a blond girl lingering behind her looking at me curiously… whew… what's with this school and blonde girls. She had the nicest blue eyes ever and she smiled at me. I raised my hand in a casual wave "Hey!" I greeted. She sat next to Vanessa. "Hey…"

"This is Olivia, Dan. And Olivia this is Dan." Vanessa introduced. "You can't believe this girl, she sings like heaven…" she gushed. I smirked, taking a sip of coffee… yeah… black coffee. "Well… everyone sings heavenly if compared with you…" I said winking at Olivia she laughed and Vanessa pushed me.

**************

"She's so late."

"I guess…"

I looked at Olivia and she sighed "yeah… she is taking a bit longer…" she admitted and we laughed. We were standing in front of the girl's dorm as we waited for Vanessa to come down. "Want to play?" I asked smiling at her. She looked at me curiously "What?" she asked. I smiled… because she looked like a kid. We had only known each other for two weeks but somehow… she was so easy to laugh with. "Rock, paper, scissors." I announced and she smiled immediately. "Sure. I'm good you know." She said. I laughed "Yeah right."

We both positioned our hands into fist… "Rock…paper…Scis--"

"How very Childish Humphrey…" I turned.

So… she's back…

"_What do you mean by missing? She's in France right?" I asked Serena but Jenny who opened her lap top answered._

"_No… she's been gone from France for a month… says here in Gossip girl's blog. I don't know how she knew but… It's here 'Queen B gone MIA. Where arth thou Blair?'" she read looking up at me as she sprawled on the palace suite's floor eating cereals. Serena groaned._

"_Blair's so hard sometimes… I mean… I went missing inside the damn country but she's missing somewhere out there in the f*cking world!" she said._

"_I… don't understand… why didn't she just come back?" Jenny asked. Serena stood up and paced around the room. _

"_Blair is… is… I don't know anymore, but she must be a wreck right now…"_

But… She wasn't. Just… just different.

She was… yeah…blonde now too… a cap on her head a playful grin on her face and wearing again a white tank top and skinny shorts. She waved lazily… and a cigarette was on her fingers.

"You looking cute today…" she said.

I groaned. "Blair…what the---"

She smiled "What? I'm so done with being so uptight… I'm all laid back now." She said passing by me and walking off into the night.

I stared for awhile and then called back. "Nothing really changed Blair! You're still annoying and I bet you're still wearing your headband under that cap… headband is so over in college…"

She turned back at me walking still. She smirked "Who are you to say that? You don't know me…" she said. I didn't answer… yeah Blair, Chuck just informed me about that…

I watched her go… 4 months of fretting my ass off on where she was and I just watched her walk away, like disappearing was something so normal…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, just can't resist adding.

Blond as in Leighton blond… don't worry I still prefer her brunette so I'll change it back somehow.

So thanks for reading… and please review.


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you ever wonder why in life… there are more questions than there are answers? Why all you ever hear is I don't know. Even from the beginning life… at least my life, is a series of 'don't knows'. Your future? Don't know, Why are you in this world? Don't know…."

-Our cabbage patch world- Daniel Humphrey

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"_I'm sorry…" "For What Blair?" "I… don't know."_

"_Humphrey… you know… when I first met you… my first thought was a prince…"_

"… _Did I just dream about getting so desperate that I actually trusted you and you eff all over me? Am I alright Humphrey? You tell me!"_

"_No… I—Dan… don't apologize. I wanted it too… but I still think you took advantage… but I kind of think its kind of my fault too…"_

I took a deep breath. Again, I've allowed these memories back into my mind… It's silly… I tell myself to stop thinking about her and my stupid brain does the opposite. Maybe… maybe it was because I never stopped. Thinking about her that is. I've been so caught up in this circle that we're stuck in that even now that it's only me… I can't stop it any longer.

Because clearly, she's out of our circle now.

"Urghh… Waldorf madness." I didn't need to turn to see Vanessa's weary gaze or her eye brows turn up. I just remained looking across the cafeteria at her. Madness… it was far from it. Like a huge understatement. Blair sat on the circular table clearly making out heavily with a blond guy whose clothes screamed "I-hardly-care-less-about-life" but… I guess Mr. Rebel isn't enough for her as she laughingly broke contact and engaged kissing with another guy just passing by. He looked surprised for a moment when she took his arm and pulled him to her but the jerk happily kissed her back. Her friends in the same skimpy outfits and outrageous hairstyles that says "I'm a cheerleader back in high school" sat on the chairs about the table laughing at her display. I felt my stomach turn into knots as I finally found the strength to look away. I heard them laugh. The people at Blair's table. But… I heard her laughter the most and it pulled at something inside me.

It wasn't a genuine laugh, like something she was compelled to do and so I was confused, confused of why Blair liked pretensions so much.

******************

How can a person really change?

Does a new hair color take away what you were before? Do a couple of clothes in a different style change you? Or… or maybe nothing changes… nothing can change.

Maybe… maybe you'll always be you.

"So…"

"So what" I say as I blatantly ignored the girl who my eyes had always sought. I heard her stifle a laugh and I didn't need to raise my eyes to know that she would be smirking at me, didn't need to see to know that her eyes held a glint of mischief. She was Blair and as I looked up… I guess I still knew her.

"Pissed aren't we cabbage patch?" she said a trace of sarcasm in her voice. I turned a page idly still trying to ignore her. "Oh come on… Daniel! How's life?" she asked. I eyed her noticing her playing with her hair again her hands twirling in that way that always made me want to bury my hands into her soft curls. Her other hand was playing with the handle of her coffee cup. She smirked as she saw me looking and I opened my mouth to answer. "Now that you're here… unbearable." I said letting the sarcasm drip. She laughed. "Yeah right Humphrey like your life can be any more unbearable." I winced at the comment 'cause she hit close to home, she just doesn't know how close.

The moment I really stared into her eyes… brown to brown, something in me just broke, like the time Serena and I had to break up. Increase that tenfold and you pretty much had an idea. I was done. I didn't want to pretend like nothing was wrong, because everything was wrong on so many levels. Her eyes changed and that crease between her brows appeared, Blair can always read me. She knows and she doesn't want to face it. I watched her look away. "You think if you act like a girl with a pot around her neck everything would just be alright." I said, closing the book and placing it in the table as I watched her eyes water and for a moment I regretted saying that. I didn't know… I don't know how it must have hurt and here I was judging her when we both know that she's here because she wanted to be understood. But I wanted to be understood too… all her shit just doesn't affect only her any longer.

"You don't know anything." Was her defense. I glided my palm into my hair. It was so many 'you don't know'

"_You don't even know us Brooklyn… not me… not Serena… not Nate and especially not Blair."_

"_You don't even know me…"_

And now _"You don't know anything." _Tell me. Can I be anymore of an idiot?

I stood up pushing my chair back slinging my backpack in one shoulder. "Fine whatever. I don't want to know anything anymore" I said. She looked up and somehow I just stood there looking into her eyes. It was like she was begging me to stay, begging me but not really, stuck between pride and want. I wanted to leave yet… I wanted to stay… the latter overcoming the former as I just had the strongest urge to touch her face… make it real… that, that I'm seeing the Blair that I knew. "I—I… what do you want me to do Blair?" I asked exasperated, because the both of us can't turn back now… the veil of friendship can't be used any longer… I was too far gone. She looked down into the table and then looked up again trying for a half smile. "I—don't know…" she said. "Then… what the hell am I supposed to do?" I asked realizing for the first time… how familiar this was… I've been waiting for 4 months and finally she was back filling the empty chair of our usual spot. She sighed "Humphrey, why does everything have to have answers?" she asked. I took my seat again still locking my eyes with hers. "Because all you ever give me are questions…" I answered. She laughed "Somehow that actually makes sense… Dan…" she stared into me so intensely that I couldn't help but look away. "I just… want you… to be you…" she answered. I looked up again to find her smiling teasingly now. "Just… Cabbage Patch…" she answered.

And with that… I sunk back to our cycle that even until now never made sense.

***************

"Dan!" I stopped and almost swore staring longingly at the College building which, if I just reached its corner and turned then I could have been free from this.

I turned back smiling at Vanessa as she walked towards me grinning, her hands on her hips. "Hello, Stranger!" she greeted. I squirmed and then tried to laugh. "Dan…" I noticed Olivia then standing a few feet away from Vanessa smiling at me. "Hey. Olie…" I greeted.

"I haven't seen you for awhile." Vanessa said… uh… yeah. 'I know that sorry but I swear to god Blair Waldorf got some curse over me!' I laughed again, "Really? Just been busy…" I said. She eyed me like she was fishing for lies and I offered her an I'm-innocent grin.

"You look flushed Dan." Olivia said walking closer and feeling my forehead. Uh… kind of awkward much. "No- I—"

"Oh look S, Humphrey really got a type." I turned as I felt Olivia lower her hands.

Oh golly… like a scene straight from high school. The Queen Bitch and the heartbreaker.

Serena raised a hand in a weak 'hello'; Blair rolled her eyes. "So Humphrey… so into Blonde huh?" she said firing accusations at me like a shot gun. Ironic… do I have to point out that you're blonde too Blair?

"I… Wa--" "No… Dan. Blair's just being a kid. Stop changing the topic Blair!" Serena said waving her hand in the air in frustration. Blair sighed a drawn-out one. "Yes S… because your idea is so brilliant. I'm just so overjoyed that you're going to throw away BROWN an IVY-LEAGUE school for NYU… brilliant!" Blair said sarcastically flipping her hair back and staring Serena down. I watched Serena sigh. But somehow… there really is a problem with that logic…

"Nate thinks its ok… we're both thinking of transferring—you kn…" Blair raised both her hand. "And Nate is a complete GENIUS right?" She asked just plainly exasperated.

"B! We're worried about you! You almost got debarred!"

"Oh, so because my life's a mess you two want to join in…"

"Chuck's not worth i--" "HE'S NOT A FACTOR IN ANYTHING SERENA!" Blair shrilled breaking. I took a deep breath as I watched her shoulders tense. Her eyes flashed.

Lie… he's not a factor… he's the sole reason…

"B…" "Serena… can't we do this someplace else…" she eyed Vanessa and Olivia… "please…" she sighed out looking spent. "Blair… no… you're just going to--"

"Let it go… Serena!" I said taking Blair's wrist and dragging her out of there. "Cabbage… patch…" I heard her say as we walked the tree-lined path…

"I think she's right Blair… but… you take your time…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Really late sorry… uhm… I'm thinking of bringing the UES crowd all into NYU but…


	13. Chapter 13

"**Somehow… even if someone said He didn't believe in love… you'll know that at some point he did believe in love because we all believe in love. It's our ultimate fairy tale. We wait and wait for just that one spark that would make everything special and even with each broken heart we wait again because somehow… all of us would want to feel special even for a time, even for a lie."**

**-Our Cabbage Patch World- Daniel Humphrey**

It's funny… very surreal and probably when I look back to this moment I'll laugh because how Notting hill can I get.

I stood in front of the girl's dorm a stone in my hand breathing in the still night's air and smiling childishly. I don't know why I suddenly had the urge to see her but I guess it really isn't a surprise I've always wanted to see her. You know that feeling right, the hand twisting your inside, like a stomach ache. I feel that now staring up at that window. And I aimed and threw wishing to the gods that I hit the right window and not break it.

THUMP.

I gulped and waited. The window slid open and Blair popped her head out, her features dimmed by the night. "What the—Who? HUMPHREY!" she shrilled and I could almost imagine her face. I wanted to laugh.

"Blair. Come out." I called back. Silence… "If this is something trivial I'm killing you Cabbage Patch."

Again I waited cause all this time that I loved Blair all I've ever done is wait.

I cupped by hands together and blew on it because it surely is cold. Looking around the deserted pathway, I smiled. Then her footsteps came and I faced her and grinned nonchalantly and then sputtered stupidly "Your… your hair—you changed it back…" She smirked as she walked closer a beanie on her head, brunette curls cascading her face a black coat around her petite frame. "Yeah… Mother had a field day with it…" she reasoned finally close enough that I could stare clearly at her brown eyes. "So what's up?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "Uh… star gazing…" I said suddenly realizing that it was pathetic. She looked up her mouth opening with out a sound. She blinked.

"St…tar gazing? You idiot! Do you know how effing long Georgina and whoever she brought into her room made an effing racket and how long I've been waiting to get some sleep? And… and you wake me up… you wake me up to effing stargaze!" she shrilled clearly pissed. "Profanities Blair… and besides…" I said. "Besides what Humphrey?" she asked exasperated. "I—I didn't really mean to invite you, it's just that Vanessa and Olivia won't wake up!" I said, oh good going Humphrey lie through the skin of your teeth. She stared at me and then looked away "whatever…" she muttered walking in front of me her hands knotted behind her back. I caught up with her and gazed skyward as we succumbed to silence. "So… uhmm…" I began looking at her, she was staring at the dim sky too her hand on her hair and a small smile on her face. I smiled myself. It felt so nice just walking beside her. "Let's uhh… sit" I said a couple of minutes after motioning to a bench on the side. She glanced at it as I made my way over brushing the bench with my hands "totally germ-free!" I assured grinning. She smirked "whatever Cabbage patch" and she took her seat beside me still staring at the sky and the twinkling stars. "I told you it'll be nice." I said smiling at her. She snapped her eyes away from the night and looked at me and like the first time in the cab her eyes were as transparent as before, the sadness and the disappointment all written in fine ink. And like before I wondered why I ever thought that Blair Waldorf was a simple bitch. Everything about her… was complex: the façade of coldness to hide the vulnerability, the confidence that was hiding the real her who lived in all her flaws and the prince charming-s who never rescued her. I smiled. "Waldorf… through Chuck and Nate… do you uhh… uhh… still believe in love?" I asked. She sighed but I didn't look at her too engrossed in my own shoes that truly I couldn't even see through the dark. "Hm… love… your such a romantic Humphrey…" she teased and even though I wasn't looking at her I knew that her trademark smirk was back. "well do you?" I asked again. "Of course. Cabbage Patch, I'm a girl who grew up with Cinderella and Snowhite… who believed that Audrey would always get the perfect prince to her princess… all of us … grows up in fairy tales… and… and I… still believe that there's this one prince waiting for me just waiting to find me… and you know… I'll wait for him too…and he'll come." I chanced a glance at her and she was looking at the dim sky again "that was a totally worthless conversation by the way Humphrey" she said looking at me from the corner of her eyes. I smiled and looked down again. "So… what about you, do you still believe in love after Serena?" I heard her say. "Yeah… you said it… I'm a romantic… I'll always be" I muttered in reply. She laughed a little "What?" I asked. "It' just—just… funny. Here I am sitting with Lonely Boy and… you know what Dan… I feel lighter that I've ever felt in days. Rewind a couple of years and I—I would never have imagined this." She said. "It's so… un-me…" she said with her voice totally conveying wonder. I smiled a little more. "Yeah… I would have never thought" I said. It was true… in St. Judes I would have still hated her, still judged her but now… how funny things are… now I'm in love with her. "It's kind of sad though…" she said standing up and looking at me her face the Waldorf mask again… "just sad that I'm having this much fun… when all along… I was just a replacement. Humphrey… I HATE being a replacement." She said walking off and I sat there looking at her walk away. "What do you mean?" I called back. "Next time… if Vanessa and Olivia won't wake up just effing go to sleep too Cabbage Patch" she said not even turning her back to look at me as she walked away.

************************************

"Dan!" I turned and stared. Huh?

"Hey men!"

"I-uh…uh…" I tried "What are you two doing here?" I asked. Serena smiled her goofy smile and Nate smoothened his bangs. "We study here" Serena answered. I stared for a little more because seriously Nate and Serena side by side is a pretty sight. Serena with her hair up in a messy bun and her standard vest-tank top- jeans and Nate with his blond perfect hair and his button down shirt and black jeans looked like they were both posing for a magazine cover or something. "Study… here?" I asked clearly confused. Serena clapped her hands together… ahh… always the childish side. "Yes… Have you seen B?" she asked.

"Urghh…"

I turned Blair Waldorf was behind us looking at Nate and Serena with exasperation in her brown eyes. "Seriously?" she asked and Serena nodded.

"Well that's just perfect" Blair said sarcastically. "I know" Serena answered still smiling. "Sarcasm S" Blair said.

___________________

Pls. review and yup just Chuck and it's complete!


	14. Chapter 14

Hmm… can't I just say that this is the chapter you've been asking for.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hmmm…"

I looked up from "Sam's letters to Jennifer" to see Blair looking at me absentmindedly. I grinned. "Enchanted by my good-looking face?" I said slyly. She blinked and smiled "Yeah. Definitely" and the sarcasm was dripping that the smile looked more like a smirk. She picked up the brown rimmed white cup and blew on her coffee looking around the black colored café as one of the employee on the counter laughed loudly with a costumer who must have leaned in to tell a joke, then her eyes wandered around the occupied glass tables around us with the same absentminded gaze. I smiled and went back to my book wondering what is up with Blair's mood swing cause it surely is something. Last night she was walking away from me with an irritated expression but early this morning I found myself staring at the phone as it rang, her name on the screen. I felt her eyes again on me "I know… I know I'm handsome…" I said again and she laughed a little. "Oh how Humphrey had change!" she exclaimed humor in her voice. I looked up at her again as she bit into the warm muffin eyeing me playfully. I sighed "I'm still me…" I muttered. "Just with a better set of clothes." She said sipping on her coffee again. I sighed again. What is up with them? Them being Vanessa and Blair. I mean it wasn't my idea! It was Lily who bought this Chanel shirt and these simple looking jeans, that I have only been informed just now was from the Waldorf line. "Dan Humphrey wearing one of her creation… oh my mother's horror!" she said her voice crossing sarcasm to bitterness, her chocolate eyes flashing for a moment. I sighed for the nth time now. "Spit it out…" I said finally realizing that something is wrong.

She looked away again out into the parking lot.

"Come on…" I muttered. "Mom's having a party tomorrow…" she said still looking out. "and?" I urged looking at her as her brows furrowed. "Tomorrow is Dad's death anniversary…" she sighed out turning her eyes at me and shrugging. "Not your business though" she snapped. "Not my business…" I parroted returning to my book.

Silence.

"… she's so insensitive." She finally said and I looked up again "It doesn't matter… you care and I'm sure that's enough for your father." I said as she lowered her gaze. "I even have to attend…" she said again and I could even hear a whine in her voice and an image of a kid Blair appeared on my mind still immaculately polished holding an ice cream cone, I smiled at that. "Well… then don't go." I said idly turning a page. She sipped on her coffee. "Brooklyn…get with the program. I'm a Waldorf and that's not how it works in our world." She said. "I don't live there anymore Blair not that I minded living there, and whatever happened to laid-back Blair?"

"I can't be like that. Audrey's my role model remember." She said finishing of the muffin.

"Ah…" I said.

"You'll be there right?" she asked and I hoped that it was hope I was hearing in her voice.

"Lily would put a chain on my neck and drag me there." I answered realizing how likely that was. She smiled slightly. "Or Serena…" she suggested.

**************

I looked up into the rain and then back to Olivia's face feeling my throat go dry and my stomach drop. I guess I was prepared for it because all I feel is numbness.

_Serena's blond hair bobbed as she walked through the crowd filled Waldorf penthouse. I followed her carefully treading through the throngs of designer-clothed billionaires. A pianist was playing somewhere and I listened to Schubert's serenade. In the corner I could see Nate talking with a grim faced Blair as they both sat in the corner drinking wine. Serena, I guess was making her way over to them. I looked around again noticing waiters milling around with appetizers in trays and little tall tables for placing glasses scattered around. Long legged girls was scattered about the room standing like mannequins elegantly dressed, face blank. I remembered the Bass' breakfast in my third year with the same real life mannequins, I realized how long ago that felt like. _

" _Dan" I turned and Serena was motioning for me to come over and my eyes studied Blair's tense pose as I walked over. A hand caught my wrist and I turned around as Olivia smiled at me… oh right… I invited her to be my date after Vanessa suggested that the boredom would kill me and she pitched right in to accompany me. I smiled too and we both walked over to the other three. Blair's face twitched with annoyance and I followed her eyes and saw Chuck Bass leaning a little too closely to a not so mannequin-like model. _

"_Chill Blair" Nate said and she spared him a withering look before finishing up her glass. "What a happy occasion" she said sarcastically. _

"_I'm sorry B…" Serena muttered sitting beside Blair and patting her. _

"_You won't beat how sorry I am though S…" Blair said again disgustedly her eyes now following Eleanor Waldorf laughing with Lily. _

"_Uh…" Olivia muttered grabbing my arm. I turned to her "Hmmm?" I asked trying for a smile. "Dan…let's go by the piano…" she said nodding towards the black grand piano on the other corner. _

"_Oh… how romantic." Blair snapped glaring at Olivia. "Hey!" I said and she glared at me too… _

"_Urgh…" she said standing up and walking away. "B!" Serena whined. I watched Blair disappear into the crowd and then watched her mother still wondering how insensitive she was. I tugged on Olivia's hand and we walked over to the pianist. _

_Olivia nodded her head to the rhythm and I scanned the crowd for brown curls. I squirmed. _

_Chuck Bass was now on the other side of the room from the model holding Blair Waldorf's arm as she turned around warily. _

_I watched them with growing annoyance and anger._

_She swatted his hand away and I knew that even though I couldn't hear her she was letting him have it but his smug smile didn't waiver as he reached out to touch her again. I felt my chest constricting with the anger I was feeling. She turned around and walked away but he followed her holding her hand and whispering in her ears. I could see the pain fleeting through her face, the confusion. _

_She faced him with a resigned face and said something that wiped the smile of his face as she gazed at him hopefully, he turned away and her face clouded as she finally walked out of that conversation. _

_I watched her again wanting to walk up and hold her as she passed by me her mother came walking up to her._

"_Blair…" I heard her say. Blair turned more warily than before and I could see her eyes watering. _

"_What is that you're wearing?" she voiced out irritated. I blinked. Here I was expecting her to be a mother and see how upset Blair was but all she saw was her clothes! _

"_Mother…" she said._

"_Blair first the fiasco at NYU now this… are you dead set on disappointing me?" she said warily._

_Blair looked away "can… I… can we talk about this later?"_

"_Yes. Now change your clothes!" her mother hissed. Blair looked up at her with disbelief. _

"_Do… do you even know what date this is?" Blair began controlled anger hanging in the air. Her mother looked at her blankly "and this matters why?" she said._

_A tear finally fell and I took a step forward absent-mindedly. _

"_I can't believe you…" she said walking off crying. _

"_I—I'll be back…" I whispered to Olivia following Blair as she stepped unto the elevator. We both stood there. _

"_I—are you ok?" I asked._

_She didn't answer just wiped at her tears._

"_Blair?" I urged. _

_She glared at me "It's not your business Humphrey!" she said and I looked down._

"_I'm sorry… I know it's horrible…"_

"_You know? No you don't! Nobody remembered! Roman didn't call! Mother threw a dam party! Like she was celebrating that he died!" she said outraged not bothering to wipe at her flowing tears glaring at me._

_The elevator door opened and she walked off the building I followed her as she walked angrily into the sidewalk the rain 'tip tapping' around us. _

"_You'll get wet Blair…" I said._

_She turned around her perfect curls sagging in the rain…_

"_And you care WHY? We don't even like each other!" she said walking back to me outraged. _

_I took a deep breath, enjoyed the cleansing rain that probably isn't… The butterflies started fluttering in my stomach._

_I watched her thinking how beautiful she was as the rain wiped her make-up off leaving her face bare._

"_Yes… I don't like you… I love you." I finally sighed out. Relief and dread coursing my system._

_We stood there for awhile… the rain falling down… the tip tapping being more pronounced._

"_Dan!" I heard Olivia say and then Blair was walking off._

_I took a step after her "Didn't you hear me Waldorf?" I yelled after her._

_She whirled around laughing in disbelief. "You love me? Wake up Humphrey this isn't one of your fairy tales. I'm Blair Waldorf… wake up to the real world… you'll never be anything to me other than cabbage patch…" _

_*****************_

And here I stood Olivia holding an umbrella over me. Of course.

________________________________________________________________________reviews please.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Urghh… too much angst right? Have you watched the latest epi of GG poor Blair… I'm breaking off from the angst this chapie don't know how I could but whatever I'll try.

Disclaimer: I own nada!

___________________________________________________________________________________

"**Sometimes I kind of wonder if she was sane, I kind of wonder if I am too. Somehow her mask, no matter what I do always remains there… a remainder of who she was and who I was. Who we both remain to be. I've never in my life regretted saying I love you, but saying it to her… I just wonder if I'm still caught up in my fairytale." **

**-Our Cabbage Patch World- Daniel Humphrey**

"Hurry up would you."

A smirk, an eye roll… and I stare on still confused. A cough, a laugh, a jibe and I blinked but still confused.

"Are you a wimp?"

I turned my head to Chuck Bass, a wide brimmed hat on his head, an annoyed expression on his face. I sighed. "He must be." Then I was back to being confused. The summer air whipped by blowing Serena's golden hair gently, making the trees sway a little, making the humid day a little more bearable, and making Blair Waldorf tuck her curls behind her ears as she holds on to Serena's hand looking back at me with a smirk.

"I can help you." I turned to Eric as he walked beside me a blue cap in his head a thoughtful expression in his face. "Oh don't bother Dan can do it." Oh sure Jenny decide for me. "No it's ok Eric I can do it…" I answered. "You might break your manicure carrying the luggage Eric." Blair's voice came, a cross between teasing and laughing. Eric scowled "Urghh… why didn't you do your usual trip to France instead of hanging with us in the Hamptons?"

And in the Hamptons we were. AGAIN. Walking the tree-lined path to the Vanderwoodsen summer house, Jenny with a gait in her steps, Eric with the usual girly moves, Chuck with the usual smug expression, Serena with the usual energy and Blair… Blair with the usual… well Blair.

"Because I choose to honor you with my company." She answered smoothly grinning at him childishly, I saw Chuck shake his head from the corner of my eye. "Honored indeed." He said. Blair made a gagging noise "I choose to ignore that." She said irritated, and Chuck grinned. "Like you could…"

"Cabbage Patch hurry up!" "B!"

I hauled Jenny and Serena's luggage higher trying to maintain my balance as I catch a breath, eyes trained on Blair's nonchalant face.

""_You love me? Wake up Humphrey this isn't one of your fairy tales. I'm Blair Waldorf… wake up to the real world… you'll never be anything to me other than cabbage patch…"_

How could she act so care free around me when she knows she just trampled over my heart? Am I so insignificant?

I dropped both luggages down, sitting on jenny's red one with a sigh. "You guys go ahead I'll just get a breather." I muttered. "Wimp." Jenny said and I glared at her "Like I said before. I'm the little sis that's what I do." She said shrugging. I watched them walk off for a while the breeze blowing the girl's dresses a little then stared the other direction looking for dad.

"Hey Humphrey! I forgot my phone in the car with Rufus can you get it for me."

I almost fell as I snapped my head hurriedly to see Blair Waldorf leaning a little that we were face-to-face, her curls cascading down her face her summer hat fluttering near the brim. "that's not a question by the way." She added. "Go shit Waldorf." I muttered with out thinking because somehow it's been ingrained on my system to sarcastically answer her. She grinned evilly "Is that the way you treat the girl you… _love?_ Cause surely now I understand why you and Serena never worked out."

I felt my jaw dropping. She just used that against me…

"Did you just—just.." I was lost wondering how Blair Waldorf can turn everything to pure evil. "Just what Humphrey? I'm just stating the facts here." She said straightening her hat and sitting on Serena's suitcase. She grinned at me. " Still…" I said trying to regain some of my dignity "Go shit Waldorf." I finished. She laughed "_I don't like you… I love you." _She recited looking at me expectantly; I felt my face heating up. "Don't toy with my emotions." I said standing up. She raised her head to look up at me still with a smile "but...this is me. You can't take it?"

And I stared at her again confused. I don't know why but suddenly this feels so intimate. Blair somehow turned the conversation around, somehow I feel like she needed me to reassure her.

I sighed "Wait here…" I muttered walking off to the car "You didn't answer me… or I'll just take that as no?" I heard her say. I turned around and smirked "Stop being so pessimistic Waldorf." I answered.

*******************

A forgotten phone, a better hat, a drink I've fetched all those things by the words of "the girl you love…" from Blair Waldorf's lips thrown in different variations of evil. I forgot something about her: It always have to be a game.

"Humphrey!"

I turned around wary as Blair came walking towards me as I sat in the living room reading a book. "Yes? What now?" I asked exasperated. She sat next to me dropping on the couch dramatically. "There's a coffee shop near here." She said simply and I grunted "what flavor? Money?" I asked closing the book and standing up. She looked up at me confused "huh?" she asked.

"I'll buy you one your highness Blair Waldorf."

Somehow even though it hurts that she took my feeling so lightly… it was enough that she didn't push me away, there was no cringing… no disgust. I'll play this game no matter how it hurts just so she won't distance herself away from me.

She laughed a little "Idiot. I'm asking you if you want to come with me. That's the problem with know-it-alls." I stared at her again. "I-uh… I uh…"

"Of course you'll come! Don't you want to spend time with the girl you love?" she smiled evilly again.

Will she ever stop that!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Short chapter is short. I didn't want to delve too much into the angst since GG is actually a pretty light show.

Reviews please.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry for updating so late but I just got stuck into a place and you know it's hard untangling yourself. I'm on sembreak though so I'll try to update faster.

Disclaimer: If I owned gossip girl Chuck and Blair won't be playing this totally silly games.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He knows. He'd always known that it wasn't fated to be a 'happily ever after'. Sometimes he wonders if he was insane. All those years cringing at her smirk, going red at her jibes, being treated like puny dirt on the sand and still when it all adds up… he fell in love with her, so he knows… somehow there is a part of him that subjected to insanity.

And somehow he can't blame himself.

Insanity is fairly clothing the rich and famous occasionally wear and he seem to be always near the rich and famous.

"Dan Humphrey…." He turned hearing his name considering just walking away. He knew it was going to be another bout of insanity and as he turned seeing a guy diving into the pool nearby he cringed then refocused.

Nelly Yuki and the insanity continued.

"Dan...Hummmphrey… I duunt understand." She slurred swishing a glass of champagne dizzily, her glasses askew. He doesn't understand either though, the language and the implication.

"Excuse me?" he asked noting that he seem to be the only person not drunk at her party as a girl emptied a glass on Nate Archibald's head and then grabbed his coat to make out with him. He looked up to the sky miraculously hearing the crickets in the nearby patch of trees even though the music was blaring. He liked the air, nature… that's why he even agreed on going to the Hamptons. "Oh… yeah Happy Birthday too…" he added as an afterthought watching her fumble with her Louis Vuitton purse. She held her phone for him to see just as Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass stumbled out of the dancing crowd looking resigned and irritated.

******************

She was overwhelmed.

Is she an effing stalker? Is she EVERYWHERE?

Sometimes this kind of life tires her… sometimes there are things that you want to keep yours. The betrayal of your boyfriend… the secrets between you and your best friend… and now… a confession that frankly you don't understand.

She wanted to keep them to herself because somehow sharing them is opening your self up a little too much.

"Is Humphrey reenacting a scene from one of his novels or do I have to puke?" she heard him say menace dripping from his deep voice. She plastered on a haughty smile. "I think… that there is something extremely wrong with you." She said. "Not as wrong as you and Humphrey together though." He answered. She leaned on a porch post and smiled smugly at him because she's Blair and sometimes smug is all she had. "You really find the words 'I love you' wrong don't you?" she asked crossing her arms together. She watched him as he looked at her, the moon shining down on his face. She watched him. "Say it Chuck. It's not too late."

"What Waldorf?"

"Do you love me? Yes or no… all it takes."

And she smiled as his lips opened and his brows came together. That pained look again. He did, she knows he did, why is it so hard to tell her what she'd been waiting painfully to hear. "Don't be a child Blair." He said, his lips twitching into a beginning of a forced smile.

She smiled wider and sighed. Somehow she knows that this book won't end in her 'happily ever after.' "Again… thank you Chuck… can we make a bet?"

"What?"

"Let's see whoever irritates more people until this summer ends is the winner of this… uhmm… un-break up"

He sighed and leaned on the post opposite her. She watched him looked down, some strands of his hair falling. "So… partners-in-crime?" she asked tossing some strands back and smiling evilly at him. He smirked "benefits?" he asked "Perv." She answered and they both smiled.

Sometimes just Blair and just Chuck is more epic than Blair and Chuck.

*****************

"Stop looking at her!"

He turned from Chuck and Blair lingering on the front porch together and gave Nelly Yuki his attention. She looked extremely drunk now.

"You love her Dan? HER? She's a WITCH!!! Why her… I said I like you. ME." She dabbed a finger at her chest rather hardly and he winced. "Listen…" he tried.

"BLAIR WALDORF! Are you insane… who's next Nate Archibald?" she shrilled and Dan wanted to do a face palm and just dive into the pool. "What's wrong?" he turned and Chuck Bass was beside him and he noticed now… he could hear him clearly. The music had stopped and they were all looking at him. He scanned the crowd, from the couples eating each other's faces on the porch, to the barely-clothed people on the edges of the pool and to the no longer dancing crowd. He cleared his throat.

"Nothing." He answered.

"NOTHING! The gossip girl post is nothing?" Nelly Yuki shrilled again and Dan could see cell phone lights flash. He sighed. This is bad. He looked unto the girl approaching now. Bad for her and he can't take that. Blair Waldorf stopped beside Chuck Bass and he wanted to wince, she seemed to belong there.

"B." Serena was beside her, her cell phone flipped open, her face a little sweaty from dancing. "This is insane Dan!" Nate had his hands on his collar, breathing alcohol into his face.

"B and D…" "Lonely boy up in Queen B's castle"

He could hear them whisper and he wanted to block her, not himself, from hearing… he wanted her to know, he wanted to shout about it because he's a romantic… he'll always be. But not like this, not when it feels like he's breaking her.

He took a step closer to her dismissively pushing Nate off of him.

"He didn't mean it, not a word. Finished then… go back to the party." He heard her say and he flinched then and his desire to dive unto the pool just increased ten-fold. He didn't mean it… he said in it in the f*cking rain!

She turned to leave when he took her arm and roughly made her turn to him. He couldn't read her face, the resignation and the wariness… the fear it adds up to nothing.

"I… don't love you? I said it in the rain knowing that it was futile. I didn't love you? Tell… me… tell me Blair. Is it not love that whenever you're on the same room I feel all light inside knowing full well that you won't even be nice? Is it not love that whenever you smile I feel like taking a picture or writing a poem about it? Is it not love that when you talk to me I forget that I have a ton of assignments at my table waiting to be done? Is it not… love… when I'm finding it hard to breath just because you look at me coldly… simply because I… know that you'll never love me? Blair… if it's not love… I don't know what else it could be… but if it's not… then… good… because somehow it's really so hard trying to be with you." He released her and walked away.

***************

She watched him… and frankly this is one of the times she couldn't even read herself. She's used to stepping on people, hurting them, laughing at them… she did thrive on superiority, but looking at him now… all hunched back and spent.

She couldn't honestly say that she enjoyed this superiority.

She blinked as Nelly Yuki stood in front of her looking well… like a loser.

"I like Dan! Why do you people take everything? You're not even nice… but you don't like him right… you'd leave him for me right? Were the same anyway… we fit."

She stopped ignoring her at that. Blair reached out casually and pushed Nelly Yuki still in her birth day gown right into the pool. "Happy Birthday… and he's not like you… he's not whiny… he's not someone who takes scraps…."

She walked off knowing that if she decides to follow him… she has to let everything go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tnx for reading and next Chapter … well let's just say that it's where the good stuffs begin. I might seem cruel but I just brought Nelly Yuki into this chapter so that Blair could push her into the pool. Fun times.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own not even a tiny weensy bit of Gossip Girl.

"**Somehow when she said that she doesn't care about loosing somebody that she cares more about loosing out, I think I understood her. Blair would always, always be her." **

**-Our Cabbage Patch world by Dan Humphrey.**

* * *

The screeching noise of the Jitney's wheels stopping before me jerked my eyes awake and I looked on shielding my eyes from the reflected sunlight on the Jitney's black surface. I moved to board it and sighed as I took a sit, closing my eyes the rest of the tiring summer passed before me.

_First there was Jenny and the gardener who I caught frolicking in the pool… skinny dipping. I remember their faces as I looked on confused; Jenny's was turning into blood red while I could feel myself heating up. The gardener tried to say something but nothing came out I walked on hurriedly and started laughing as Jenny started to turn purple with sudden anger "DAN." She shrieked and I clutched my stomach as I laughed out "But he's too ugly." I retorted… which was rude. _

I stifled a laugh since I didn't really want to look like a fool, I looked around and sighed it was too early and the Jitney was empty. _Then I see Blair and Chuck all suited up and ready for another party. Chuck offered his hand and Blair waved it aside with a grin, he laughed and I watched them off as Chuck turned and grinned at me "Hey Humphrey! Tell Nate and Serena to come too ok?" he said. I nodded my eyes trailing to Blair's blue summer dress and to her brunette curls cascading down her hat._ _She didn't look back._

_Then Olivia arrived the next day for a photo-shoot all smiles. She seized my hand and pulled and I found myself spending the rest of the weekend with her, standing beside the photographer as I watched her pose the wind blowing her blond locks, sitting opposite her as we dived into a glass full of ice cream, laughing with her as we strolled the tree-lined path together. _

_Finally there was Blair sitting in one of those wooden chairs as she ate a sandwich on the kitchen table and there I was standing awkwardly as I tried to look for something to eat in the fridge. Tensed silence engulfed the room as I searched frantically for ham and as she continued munching on her sandwich looking the opposite way. It was more of the rejection she could ever voice out. She can't even look at me. _

The phone rang after a while as the Jitney continued its leisure drive. "Hello." I voiced out. "DA-N…" It was Serena and she was crying… "Blair…she… she got hit by a car… Dan… she was chasing you… why did you leave without a word?" her voice shook and before I knew it a tear coursed down my face. "Serena… where is she?" I asked blankly, numbed to the core.

* * *

Sometimes things break from the pressure, when you push too much sometimes you could move boulders, sometimes you could only push your hardest and wait. Sometimes it'll break.

Her hospital room was so white that at first I couldn't see where the walls begin and the ceiling end. Most of the time, she lay there at her blue bed, a dextrose stuck into her hand, bandages on her head, that blank expression on her sleeping face. I walk closer and stare and she kept on sleeping, sometimes all was quick and sometimes Serena was sitting on her bedside, her face on her hands sobbing uncontrollably. I stare for awhile "Blair" I say, every time I enter, she never answered.

But… this time… "Blair" rushed out of my throat as I threw the door open but for once there was no one at that blue bed and I stared at it for a while, breathing heavily from the run. Serena's words echoing through my head. "She woke up Dan." I turned as I heard her from the bathroom on the right side.

I walked over to the open door, light flooding out and stared at her as she sat on the floor, her hair a mess around her, her face dripping with seat, her right hand on the rim of the bowl. She looked up, fear and surrender in her brown eyes. "Blair…" She blinked. "Daniel… I love you." I blinked, as she leaned her head unto the wall. I stared at her blankly, those words echoing through my head. "You're awake" I said in monotone. She smirked a little weakly "Captain Obvious." She said. I leaned into the door frame still reeling from those sudden words. "Why--- why--- so suddenly?" she frowned and played with a strand of her brown hair "I… almost died." A tear fell down her pale face, her eyes widening a little. "I almost died Dan… but… somehow when I was looking at that stupid car's headlights all I could think about was that I missed out… I would never know what it would be like to be with you…" she smiled.

"I regretted it, and Blair Waldorf never regrets anything."

She stood up shakily and I took a step towards her. "I say it now before I finally lose out." She said and I took her in my arms as she sighed into my warmth. She became thinner as she easily fit into my frame. I held her for a while. "You have to say it back that's how it works." She said a little muffled as I held her tight. I couldn't help but laugh "You are so needy Waldorf." I said. "You're beginning to piss me off Humphrey. SAY IT." She said or ordered…

I smiled, it wasn't hard to say when it was always at the tip of my tongue "I love you too Blair, more… I love you more." I said. "Well, I don't mind being more loved." She answered.

* * *

Blair was released the next day and I didn't get to see her for the rest of the summer. Sometimes I wonder if I had dreamt everything because I kept on wondering why nothing had changed I sat there, back on our Brooklyn counter drumming my fingers on the ceramic tile, wondering if I just conjured everything up by sheer force of will when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I greeted distractedly.

"Daniel." It was her. And I smiled at her sudden knack of calling me Daniel.

"Yeah?" "Hello…" she sighed out. I smiled wider. She was nervous. "Y-eah?" I repeated listening to her breathing heavily on the other side. "Daniel…" "Yeah?" I repeated "For God's sake stop saying that word!" she snapped, irritated.

I laughed. "Sorry Blair? What's up?" I asked. "I—nothing hello. That's it Goodbye." The line went dead before I could even open my mouth. I don't know why she was so nervous. She'd already been with Nate and somehow in a way with Chuck.

I breathed in and dialed her back. "Blair" "What?" she snapped and somehow I knew why she was nervous, there were no words that would come out. "Aye you ok now?" I asked. "Yes I am though sometimes I have nightmares but I am thankful that nothing was broken." I took another breath. How formal. "So…" crap… it's really hard. "I… missed you." I finally sighed out. I heard her sigh, "I did too, how are you?" she asked still on the former side. "I drummed my fingers faster having the urge to gnaw at them. "I-m fine just… just really confused… are you avoiding me?" I asked. I heard her laugh sarcastically "Avoiding you? I kept on waiting for you to call." She answered indignantly. "Well… I—I didn't want to push you." I answered. She sighed again "Dating you is so elementary, what are we kids?" she asked irritated. I smiled. YES! We are dating.

"Well I am the gentleman. " I smirked even though she can't see. She scoffed. "Very humble" she answered. "Where are you right now?" I asked. "Chuck's welcome to life party" she answered. I groaned involuntarily. "I hate jealous types" she remarked with teasing humor. "Welcome to life?" I asked.

"You know. I woke up from a coma and all, you?" she asked. "At our place in Brooklyn" I answered. She scoffed at that again "I can't understand how you'll choose that place over the Van der Woodsen's"

"Hey! I like the simple things in life." I answered. "Well now you confuse me on why we're on a relationship." She said matter-of-factly. "I love you." I reasoned easily because it was true. She took a breath "I—I love you too…" she answered and I smiled widely. " Daniel… I'll go now Serena's drinking up a lot AGAIN… so bye."

"Bye Blair, and sure call me Daniel" I said with teasing.

"Whatever" she answered and that line went dead.

* * *

Tnx for reading! Please review.


End file.
